I think I love you
by HeartKisses-xvii
Summary: Sora belongs to a group called GT6...but Kairi doesn't like any of them. And there's this dare that one of the GT6 has to do which involves hurting others feelings...C'MON JUST READ THE STORY... I'm not good at summaries.Read&Review! CHAPTERS EDITED
1. Eyes Can Tell

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by HeartKisses-xvii

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **I don't own Squaresoft, although I really wish I did. XD

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--Hi to all! This would be my first fic in Kingdom Hearts. But this isn't the first fic I've done. I became inspired of making this story because I am playing the Kingdom Hearts "Chain of Memories"! I'm almost finished with it I think…actually I'm on the 12th floor already but…I can't defeat Riku! AAARRRGGHH! He's so hard! Can you please give me some tips! Hehehehe…Oh well, enough for this and let's start the story!--

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Eyes Can Tell_

Everybody looked busy. Students were scattered through the hallway…talking to each other, putting and fixing things in their locker and getting ready for the next class. Kairi just smiled as she passed at the noisy crowd going to her locker. She was with her best friends, Selphie and Yuffie.

The three girls talked about a group of guys in which they call "GT6" meaning the "Gangster Thug #6". They are the six popular guys in school which girls are crazy about.

"What's with this GT6 anyway? And why does almost all girls in school like them?" Kairi asked.

"Honestly speaking, they're cute, popular and TOTALLY COOL!" Yuffie answered.

"But I've heard bad news about them. They can easily get girls fall into their feet so they take advantage of them. They let the girl do anything they want…ANYTHING! And when they get bored or met someone prettier than her, they'll dump them. As EASY as THAT…can you imagine that?" Kairi explained.

"I've heard about that too. But who knows? No one ever said it was true." Selphie defended.

"Well, isn't it obvious how they call themselves? GANGSTER THUG…it doesn't even sound good. And how they treat people like trash…they think they're too popular and all the girls like them!" Kairi said.

"Oh c'mon…it's just a gang name! Everyone doesn't take it seriously. And for your information, it is a FACT that ALL girls liked or even LOVED the GT6!" Yuffie said back.

"No way…I—"

Just then, the GT6 passed through the hallway before Kairi could finish her sentence. Everyone gave way to them. Girls stare at them…some even have the nerve to say "Hi!". Some of the GT6 guys smiled and greeted some people they know.

Kairi looked at them raising her eyebrow while Yuffie and Selphie just smiled. One of the members of the GT6 looked at the three girls and half-smiled. When the GT6 had passed, another guy looked back at Kairi. His beautiful eyes looked deep within Kairi's ocean blue eyes and gave her a small smile.

_Your charm doesn't work on me…_Kairi thought.

Later on, the bell rang and everyone went to their respective classes. Kairi fixed her locker, which is a mess, then ran to History class. She's almost late, good thing she reached her classroom on time.

She sat at her usual chair and placed her school things at the top of her armchair. The guy sitting in front of her was actually the GT6 guy that looked and smiled at her in the hallway a while ago. And she's oblivious about it. She was too busy writing at a piece of paper to notice that. She was scribbling some words like "I hate GT6" or "they think they're cool but they're not" or "What's with them?" she also wrote "GT6 are playboys". She's not even concentrating at what the teacher is saying.

"Ms. Kairi…" the History teacher, Ms. Elva, called. She noticed Kairi not listening and was too busy writing in a piece of paper.

Kairi stopped what she was doing and stood up. "Yes Ms. Elva?"

"What are you writing at that piece of paper on top of your armchair?"

_Uh-oh. This isn't good...I better come up with something... _"Uhhmmm…it was…a--…notes! You know…about what you were discussing…" Kairi blurted out.

"Well, then. If you are really jotting down notes then I'll ask you some questions about what I've discussed a while ago and I'll expect you to answer it."

_This isn't good…I hope she would ask easy questions…_Kairi thought. "Go ahead…Ms. Elva…"

"Okay. Ms. Kairi…can you tell the whole class who is the father of History and who comes next to him?" Ms. Elva smiled expecting Kairi wouldn't answer her question.

_This would be easy…_Kairi thought. "Herodotus was the father of History and Thucydides comes next to him."

Impressed at Kairi, the teacher said "Very well…you may sit down."

(Kairi: Yes, I'm not listening to what my teacher was discussing a while ago and you may ask why I know the answer to her question…well, that was simple. I studied in advance on History, Geometry and Chemistry. Not that I want to study, I'm just bored at home last night. So I thought of studying in advance…)

When she was about to sit, she noticed the GT6 guy in front of her. He was looking at her AGAIN. He smiled at her but still, Kairi ignored him. She can't explain the look on his face…_What is with him? And why does he keep on smiling at me? Is there dirt on my face? Is he smiling because I answered Ms. Elva's question or is he smiling because Ms. Elva caught my attention? _

She inserted the piece of paper on one of her books. _I won't let that piece of paper be the reason Ms. Elva would call me again…_

Next class is Geometry. Still, that member of GT6 is at her class and not just that, this time he was sitting next to her! _Is this coincidence or is this guy really following me?_ Kairi is becoming really suspicious. _I can't remember he's at my Geometry class…_She can't help but think and stare at him. She looked at his eyes…the eyes that look at her every time they meet…the eyes that could almost say a thousand words…

"Ms. Kairi!" the Geometry teacher, Sir Edgar called. It interrupted Kairi's thoughts and brought her back to earth.

_Not again…what's with this day and the teachers keep calling me?_ Kairi thought.

"Yes sir?" She looked at the teacher and stood up.

"Would you mind telling me what the equivalent value for a pi is?"

"It's 3.14 or 3.1416…" Kairi answered confidently. _It's really a good thing I studied in advance…everyone knew the answer to that question anyway…_

"Good. You may sit down. Now, open your books on page 198 and answer the questions that follow." He said to the whole class.

As Kairi opened her book, pieces of paper fell on the floor. She made a mental note to herself NOT to insert pieces of scratch papers again at her books. But something caught her attention. The paper where she scribbled her thoughts about GT6 was on top. Before she could pick up the papers herself, the GT6 guy was already picking it up.

_He's picking it up! He might see what I've wrote a while ago...that would be embarassing! _Kairi thought.

He handed the pieces of paper over to Kairi. She didn't even bother to say 'thanks'. She just looked at him to see at his reaction but there's nothing. He's face is just plain…no anger, no laugh, totally nothing. _Maybe he didn't read it? Or did he just ignored it? He's confusing…I don't even like him one bit!_

(Kairi: Okay, I really don't like the GT6. But besides their arrogance and playboy attitude, there's still one dominant reason why I hate them…)

School ended…every one was ready to go home. Kairi told Selphie and Yuffie what happened to her at History and Geometry class while they walk home.

"Are you sure he really stares at you?" Selphie asked reassuringly.

"He's not staring, he's just looking okay? But he looks in a different way…you know, something irritating or something…I don't know…I can't explain! I don't even care 'bout him…" Kairi said.

"Have I just heard what you said? You DON'T care? But you keep talking about him for about 15 minutes since our dismissal time!"

(Kairi: Fine, I admit! I've been talking about him for the past 15 minutes but…I can't help it! It bugs me every time I think of it! He keeps looking at me and smiles at me every time our eyes meet! Why am I even thinking of him?)

"Why do you hate them anyway? You're lucky he's in one of your classes…and he looked at you and even smiled at you! That's just what every girl in this school dreamed of!" Yuffie said dreamily.

"Yeah, Yuffie's right! And you know what, one of the GT6…the guy who wore a dark blue shirt…he looked at me in one of my classes…isn't that great!" Selphie said.

"Oh c'mon…he looks at everybody. He even looked at me a while ago!" Kairi said. "Anyway, there's really one reason why I hate them…"

"What's that?" Selphie asked looking concerned.

"Well, a friend told me about this GT6 and she 'kinda' dated one of them but ended up getting dumped. She said that they really have ways how to capture a girl's heart. Maybe I'm just afraid that might happen to me too. Or even to you two…" Kairi explained.

"Is that true?" Yuffie asked. "Maybe there's a different reason of their breakup…"

Their discussion about the GT6 went on and on. Until it was time to go home so they said their goodbyes and goodnights.

When Kairi reached home, she greeted her mom and went upstairs to her bedroom. After she had done some assignments and studied some subjects, she lied on her bed and thought…

_I can't help but think of him…his eyes are so attractive…when I look at it…it's as if there's a deeper him…something that no one knows…and when our eyes met…I felt something…like a connection…a connection that only our souls would understand…OH GOD! I am thinking about him again! Maybe I do like him…or maybe not!_

She just closed her eyes and slept…

* * *

--What do you think? Is it okay or what? Hey…do you think the name "GT6" would be okay? You guys can suggest anything…and you can comment too…just give me reviews! But I hope you won't be rude or something…you'll know the members of the GT6 by the next chapter so stay tune! PLEASE REVIEW…I need them to inspire me. Please…thanks…'til here…--

--EDITED--

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING OUT…**


	2. Swear To Dare

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by HeartKisses-xvii

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--Chapter two is up! Hey guys…keep reviewing please! Love you…! No flames please…I can't stand it…hehehehehe…! But I'm open to suggestions, requests or any comments…and if ever I have some wrong grammars, please tell me. I'm not much good at English…I totally admit! But I get good grades at that subject in our school…they even call me the "English expert" but you know…I'm still a person who makes mistakes…OH MAN…let's stop this whatever and start the story!--

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Swear to Dare_

The hallway wasn't that crowded, you can only see a few people. You can spot two girls walking past their lockers. And then, a girl running from behind tried to catch them up.

"Hey…I already know their names!" Selphie shouted out with glee.

Kairi and Yuffie were a little startled as Selphie shouted at them from behind.

"The name of whom…?" Kairi asked.

"Guess?" Selphie loves the suspense.

"GT6." Kairi answered simply without even thinking.

"Ohhh…" Selphie said a little bit disappointed. "Guess you're good at guessing huh…?"

Kairi shrugged. Yuffie began to be excited. "Really, you knew their names? How come? Tell me about 'em!"

"Well, I asked a couple of people. Anyway, they are Leon, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Wakka and Tidus."

"How would you know which of them are those? I have heard that Leon is the leader of the GT6…" Yuffie scratched her head, not sure if it's true or not.

"Yeah, he is. And besides…"

Selphie started to whisper at Yuffie's ear so that Kairi won't hear. Kairi just stared at them raising her eyebrow. They both then began to giggle. Selphie also showed Yuffie something in her folder and started to whisper again. Kairi can't see what's on the folder because they were covering it…they began to giggle again which made Kairi a little annoyed.

"What are you two giggling about?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, you don't want to know! You're not interested in it anyway…" Yuffie said. Selphie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm curious…"

"Okay then…but don't be shocked okay? And I know you'll hate me after this but promise me you won't first." Selphie grinned.

"Okay, okay. I won't hate you…"

"I GOT THEIR PICTURES!"

Kairi's eyes widened…she just can't believe her best friend. _After what I've told them about the GT6…_she thought.

"How?" she asked. "I mean, what's with their pictures anyway? Is it that RARE?"

"Well, only a few people have their pictures. So, it is kinda rare…" Selphie smiled at her luck.

"You're so lucky, Selph!" Yuffie popped in.

"I can't believe you two…I just told you last night about what happend to my friend and you still like them!" Kairi said a bit disappointed.

"We can't help it, Kairi. They're reaaalllyyyyy CUTE!" Selphie squealed.

"Speaking of GT6, here they come! LOOK! They're so gorgeous!" Yuffie exclaimed.

The gang passed by and since the hall is not much crowded, few squeals were heard. It's a good thing though, at the gang's point of view. The giggles and squeals from girls can be a bit annoying at their part. Well, they really are good-looking.

"So…Kairi, who's the one you're talking about?" Selphie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know…the cutie guy you said that always looks at you…who seemed to like you…"

"The one wearing the black shirt…"

Selphie and Yuffie looked at the gang and looked for someone wearing a black shirt. Actually two of them were wearing a black shirt.

"Which guy? There are two of them wearing black." Yuffie said turning to Kairi.

"That one…" Kairi pointed out.

The two girls looked at the direction where Kairi was pointing and their eyes began to widen.

"SORA??" Selphie and Yuffie said in unison almost shouting.

Sora might have heard his name at the distance so he waved at them and gave them his best smile.

Selphie and Yuffie giggled as Sora waved at them. Kairi didn't smile, or giggle…she just stood there, looked at Sora then at her two best friends then shrugged.

"Girls…" Sora sighed as he continued walking with his group.

"That's what you get when you're popular." Squall said…I mean LEON.

The GT6 walked to a place they called the "GT6's AUTHORITY". It was located at the back of the school. There were even vandals of the GT6. No one ever dared to go there. They know that the GT6 practically own the place. They don't actually OWN it…they just stayed there to get rid of the people saying 'hi' to them, girls giggling when they pass and to avoid people talking about them. It's GREAT to be popular…but sometimes…it can really be annoying.

"So guys, what's new?" Riku asked.

Tidus was obviously bored when he replied, "Nothing's new."

"We have to do something exciting!" Sora suggested.

"Yeah!" Wakka agreed.

"Well, what is it?" Cloud asked.

"Beat up the geeks? Pay Ms. Elva to get high grades in History? Date with three girls? What? I'm ready for anything." Tidus said confidently, his bored look changed to an excited one.

"Leon, do you have anything in mind?" Cloud said looking at Leon.

"…" That's what Leon replied while he looked at the ground. Maybe he's thinking of something. Of course, being the leader of the group, there must be something he has to do to keep his gang out of boredom.

Riku came up with something. "I've got a plan. Why not have a dare? And the dare is one of us should have two girlfriends at the same time…he should at least keep them for about a month! If he got caught before a month, he can't hang out with us in a week...and instead, he'll be with the dorks and the geeks! What'd ya say?" Riku grinned evilly.

"That sounds like fun!" Tidus said excitedly.

"I'm in!" Cloud said.

"Me too." Wakka second the motion.

"Count me in." Sora grinned.

"Leon?" Riku asked waiting for Leon's approval.

"Whatever." he stated coldly.

"How'd we know who'll get the dare?" Tidus asked.

"By this…" Riku picked up a dirty bottle near him and started to spin it in the middle of the formed circle of the group.

The bottle spun and spun until it stopped. All of them looked at the guy where the bottle stopped. Well, the bottle chose it. And he'll be the ONE.

The gang began to talk about the dare. There are rules that the 'chosen one' should follow. Everyone except him came up with the rules. One violation is equal to one penalty and one penalty is equal to one warning, one warning is a threat. If he got three warnings, he lost. In order to win, he have to keep his girlfriends within a month without being caught.

Rules:

Love is not acceptable. You shouldn't fall in love with the girl/s you're going to use. (Love could be a chaos. This is just a dare, there shouldn't be feelings involved.)

You should have a minimum of two girlfriends and a maximum of three. (If he can keep three girlfriends in a month, why not? He just have to make sure he doesn't get caught or he'll lose the dare.)

We should meet both of your girlfriends, so it means you have to introduce us to them. (The gang should be familiar with his girlfriends so that they could easily detect if there's violations)

You can't hang out with us if you have one of your girlfriends with you. Except if you're going to introduce them to us. (If he has one of his girlfriends with the gang, the girl might know about the dare and he'll lose easily.)

The members of the GT6 and ONLY them are the ones you have to talk about this matter.

Everyone agreed about the rules. For them, this is FUN. You just have to prove to them that you can DO the dare. Or you'll just suffer the consequences awaiting...it's not easy hanging out with the people you're not used to be with.

"Are you ready?"

"Me? Of course! I'm always ready!"

* * *

--If ever there's OOC…sorry for that. Who was the 'CHOSEN ONE'?…it sounded like the one in the Pokemon 2000 movie…if ever you watched that already. Well, I love cliffhangers and thrillers! So I'll leave you guys in this okay. I promise to do the next chapter if I got some more REVIEWS! Please…! Just READ and REVIEW…that's not hard to do, right? I'm also planning on having a fiction in FF8…but, I'll stick to this story for a moment.--

--EDITED--

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING OUT…**


	3. Infatuation

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by HeartKisses-xvii

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--Thanks for those who reviewed! Really, really thanks! I hope I got more and more and more…anyways, I would like to acknowledge KAWAIIHANA…can you please REVIEW? PLEASE? If not, I'll kill you at school! (Laughs evilly) you're only a row away from me! (Changes Mood) I think it's better if we put it these way…KawaiiHana…(Puppy Dog Eyes) can you please, pretty please…make a very nice review for me? PLEASE…I promise to hug you every day! But I think that's not a great idea…well…enough of this and let's proceed with the story…--

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Infatuation_

(Kairi: He just waved at us…it's not even US…it's only THEM, Selphie and Yuffie. He's really cute…okay…I admit…I like him a little…but that doesn't mean I won't believe in the rumors around. Especially what a close friend had just told me…)

"Kairi, you okay? You look so serious…is there a problem?" Yuffie asked with a concerned voice. They were sitting at a bench at school. Selphie was too busy staring at the pictures of the GT6.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Kairi answered with a pale voice. She paused a while then grabbed Selphie's folder where she placed the pictures.

"HEY!" Selphie shouted grabbing back her folder but Kairi got a good grip so Selphie wasn't able to grab it back.

"Can I have this?" Kairi asked, pointing out a picture of Sora.

Selphie and Yuffie gave Kairi an are-you-sure-it's-you look. They were so flabbergasted. Selphie rubbed her eyes and Yuffie's mouth dropped.

"You want a picture of SORA?" Yuffie asked still astonished.

"Yup…" Kairi smiled as she looked at her two dumbfounded friends.

"You LIKE him, don't you?" Selphie smiled back.

Kairi felt her cheeks went bright pink. "A little…" she replied.

"I knew it! So that means you like GT6 already?" Selphie asked excitedly.

"Guess not. I am just 'ATTRACTED' to this person. Although all of them looked attractive…this guy is different. It's like…you know…I really can't explain but I feel something different to this person…"

Later on, they walked through the corridors…they were still discussing about this 'Sora' thingy. Selphie gave Kairi the picture of Sora. Kairi clipped it into her folder so that she could see him whenever she opens it.

"I just like him…that doesn't mean I have to like all—"

"Kairi! Look—" Yuffie shouted but it was too late. "…out"

Kairi bumped into someone…she knew it was a guy. She bounced at his chest and fell into the ground. It felt like she crashed into a wall. When she looked up to see who it was…she was stunned…it was…Leon.

She stood up, not minding to pick up her things yet and shouted out angrily, "Watch where you're going!"

He looked at her first then, "…whatever" he replied with an icy stare and continued walking followed by the members of the GT6. His first expression was kind of shocked. Maybe he didn't expect a GIRL would shout at her like that.

Kairi bent down to pick up her books, notebooks and folder. There are even some papers scattered everywhere. Selphie and Yuffie bent down to help her pick up her things. Then, somebody bent down to help her too.

"Whoa…you—you don't have to…just go back to your friends." Kairi said to him.

"It's okay, I don't mind helping a girl." he said.

She can hear Selphie and Yuffie giggle. _Here they go again…giggling. _When she's done picking up her things, she finally stood up and the guy handed Kairi her other stuffs he picked up for her.

"Thanks…" Kairi said without looking at him.

"No problem." Sora replied with a wink and then left to catch up with his friends who are already so ahead of him.

Selphie and Yuffie chuckled when they just heard their conversation.

"I think he likes you…" Selphie said.

"I think too…" Yuffie agreed.

Kairi blushed and smiled as she turned again and watched Sora disappear with his gang. _He likes ME? Is this a dream or what? Someone like him…LIKING someone like me? That's…just…so…I don't know…so great. I hope I'm not dreaming!_

Lunch came and the three girls sat at their usual cafeteria table. Up to now, they still talked about Sora. Sora said this and Sora said that…Sora did this and Sora did that…it's SORA SORA SORA! They still can't believe Sora talked to Kairi…it's just simply amazing. While they're eating and talking about him, a guy came by to them. It's Sora.

"Hi…mind if I disturb you girls for a while?" he asked.

"No, of course not." Selphie quickly answered followed by a "Not at all" from Yuffie.

Kairi just looked at him waiting for something else he would say…like, why is he here? Or what does he want?

"I just want to know…" he turned to Kairi "...your name?"

Kairi was staggered at his question. _Am I really dreaming? He wants to know my name? Really, REALLY know my name?_

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Honestly, I think you're cute. And I like you…is that reason enough?" he smiled at her sweetly.

"Kairi…" she replied with a smile.

"Kairi…" he repeated. "Nice name." He started walking back to where the GT6 table is located. "By the way, thanks…" Sora turned to her again and gave her his best smile. He looked totally cute! He then returned to his table, everyone could hear their laughs, jokes and friendly teases on Sora by the GT6. Kairi merely smiled but deep inside of her wanted to shout out loud because of happiness…of excitement…of joy!

_I can NEVER forget this day…_

It's time to go home but she's all alone…Selphie has a rehearsal practice for the play and Yuffie has some remedial lessons for History class. _It's really QUIET without Selphie and Yuffie around…guess I'm not much used to it! Without them…I'll have to walk alone…it's already getting dark! Well, I have to take up that English test I missed last week, pass the paperwork for Art and the project in Home Economics._

After some minutes of walking, she heard some footsteps. _This isn't good…_she walked a little faster. But the footsteps just keep coming closer. She begun to feel scared…she ran slowly so that she could go home fast. The footsteps are still there…then she had a feeling it is REAL close…she suddenly felt something touch her at the shoulder.

"AAHH!" She screamed as she turned around.

"Hey…it's just me." Sora said.

Kairi felt relieved. "What are you doing here? You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you going home?"

"Yeah…"

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"Sure…"

They talked about themselves as they walk home…he wasn't that bad after all. Until they reached Kairi's house and stood at the front porch.

"So I'd better be going…" Sora said.

"Oh, yeah…take care…" Kairi replied.

Sora placed his hand on her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kairi felt she's going to melt. Her cheeks went crimson when she felt his soft lips. After that, Sora left and Kairi watched him as his shadow disappear from the path.

She sprawled on her bed and kept thinking about what just happened that night. She really can't sleep because of that.

_At first, I hated him…then now, I already liked him! That kiss…what does it mean? Does it mean…well, he DID said he LIKE me, right? But..what if he kisses any of his friends too...?_

Even though she thought that for Sora, it's just a kiss, for her…it meant a lot. She slept peacefully with a small smile on her face.

* * *

--Gotta stop it here! I guess I'll reveal the CHOSEN ONE on the next chapter or at chapter 5…we'll see! Just stay tune…MORE REVIEWS PLEASE…and…KAWAIIHANA! I'm looking forward at your review…okay? Promise me! 'Til here guys…--

--EDITED--

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING OUT...**


	4. Disregard

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by HeartKisses-xvii

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--Hey, thanks for the reviews! For those who are not reviewing, please review…PLEASE! It's just an easy thing to do…let me call it a favor…well, I got 133 hits and only 18 reviews (for now)…I'm still expecting more…oh well. I can't blame you if you don't want… but I really wish you did! PLEASE! (Puppy dog eyes) (Kairi hits HeartKisses on the head) (Kairi: Can you just start the story? We're waiting here!) Oh…yeah…the story! Here goes…--

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Disregard_

Selphie and Yuffie glazed at Kairi full of jealousy. Kairi had just told them about Sora and about what happened last night. They can't believe their best friend's luck. Anyway, Selphie and Yuffie kept asking about her and Sora.

"Is he courting you? You're soooooo lucky!" Selphie squealed.

"He's not courting me. He just walked me home…the time when I'm alone because of you two!"

"But what about the kiss on the cheek you've just said a while ago? What does that mean?" Yuffie asked.

"Well…ummm…err—I…really…don't know. A friendly kiss perhaps…?" Kairi answered.

The three of them walked talking about the play, class stuff and the GT6. Then, they spotted someone. It's not just someone, (Guess who? I know you already knew…) it's Sora. BUT it's not just that…he's with someone too. (Guess again? Nope…it's not the GT6…) it's a girl. Someone the three girls never knew or met. Kairi froze…Sora's arm was resting at the shoulder of the girl. They were sitting SWEETLY at a bench in the corner. Sora was saying something to the girl that made her giggle. I think he was telling a joke or something. Selphie and Yuffie can't believe their eyes…after what Kairi had just said about Sora…this can't be happening.

_I knew it…I knew I shouldn't have liked him! Why did I let myself be fooled on those charming words…cute smile…AMAZING EYES! Oh God! Why have I forgotten that he was one of those playboys…especially he's one of the GT6!_ Kairi thought.

It is break time already. Kairi just sat on a bench with a sad face and a teary eye. She can't believe she fell on his charm. Why? Why did he do this? Why now that she liked him so much…? She wasn't the kind of girl that can easily be fooled. Selphie and Yuffie are trying their best to make her happy. _I thought there's something different in him…_ Kairi thought.

The two girls were in front of Kairi and are doing anything just to make her laugh. They look like clowns…but actually, they look more like stupid. But they don't care…it's for the sake of their best friend. Kairi looked up and watched her two best friends…they look funny but she didn't laugh…she was not in the mood.

"What are you guys doing?" Kairi FINALLY asked. She haven't talked to them much since the incident.

"You finally NOTICED us!" Yuffie said.

"YEY!" Selphie cheered jumping up and down.

Kairi shook her head and said, "I'm fine okay…you don't have to do anything…"

Selphie and Yuffie looked at each other then at Kairi. "You sure you're okay?" Yuffie asked reassuringly.

"Yeah…I guess…" she answered palely.

The three girls walked at the corridor going to their lockers. Kairi saw Sora with the GT6 walking towards their direction…she doesn't want to see him for a while. That's why she didn't sit on her usual seat in Geometry and History or at any class Sora's in. She was too hurt…maybe because she expected too much. And she doesn't want Sora to notice that…she doesn't want to show him she was hurt because of HIM.

"You know wha—" Selphie was pulled by Kairi before she could finish her sentence.

Kairi had her friends' arms in both hands…she pulled them away before they could see the GT6 and before Sora could see her.

"Where are you taking us?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Oh…umm…to…the—the comfort room…I want to go to the…comfort room." Kairi said searching for words to say.

"You don't have to pull us…" Yuffie said taking her hand off Kairi.

"Yeah…" Selphie agreed taking her hand off too.

"I'm sorry…I guess I just got…umm…I mean…I—I really need to…uhhmmm…use the bathroom badly." Kairi blurted out.

She was relieved that Sora wasn't able to see her in her teary eye mode, sad face and bad mood. They walked to the nearest comfort room. Selphie opened the door for them. Kairi was astounded…she saw someone…someone she didn't expect to see. _It's the girl…the girl I saw with my Sora…did I just said MY Sora??_ Her thoughts flooded.

"Kairi! Are you coming in or what? I thought you needed to go to the bathroom BADLY! I'm getting pretty tired in here…" Selphie said who's still holding the door open for them.

"Oh…uhhmmm…" Kairi thought for a while…_No turning back now…you're friends will get curious if you'd go away…_

Good thing she saw Sora's girl walk inside one of the stalls. _I don't want to see her either. It still hurts whenever I remember them together…_

"Don't tell me you changed your mind!?" Yuffie said suspiciously as she observed Kairi.

"No…I'm just about to go in when Selphie asked me…" Kairi said hoping that her friends wouldn't suspect anything.

She entered and searched for a vacant spot where she could stay for a while until that girl would go out. Too bad all of them are occupied. And there are also short lines of girls waiting for their turn. She waited at the spot where there are no girls waiting. When the door clicked open, she was surprised to see…OF ALL PEOPLE…the girl she didn't want to see. She hurriedly entered the stall and closed it.

She sat there and her mind inundated with thoughts…

_Why is it like this? The more I hide from them…the more they show themselves! I'm almost beginning to feel that they're doing this on purpose… (She took a deep breath) Why is this happening to me? Just yesterday I'm so happy…I thought this day would be HAPPIER…but… (She doesn't want to think about it)_

Then her eyes focused on a glistening object at the floor. She looked closer at it and picked it up. It is a wonderful bracelet. But she didn't think about keeping it for herself…she is planning to give it back to the owner. Then she remembered, the girl…Sora's girl…was the last one in there. So, it might be hers. She doesn't like to even talk to that girl but she knew she have to.

She opened the door and searched for the appealing girl. She spotted her in front of the mirror. She walked to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around and their cerulean eyes met each other's gaze.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is…" Kairi really doesn't want to talk to her…

(Kairi: This isn't for the sake of Sora or for the sake of this girl…or even for the bracelet! This is for the sake of being a GOOD person!)

"Is this bracelet yours?" She asked showing the palm of her hand where the golden bracelet is placed.

The blond-haired girl picked the bracelet up from Kairi's palm and surveyed it.

She smiled and Kairi admitted that she really is gorgeous. "Yes, this is mine. Thanks for returning it!"

Kairi replied with a smile. Then she turned to face the mirror too. The girl is putting some powder and lip balm on. Kairi kept thinking of what to say…she's even practicing at her thoughts. '_Hey…umm do you and Sora…like, have a thing?' Nah…maybe this would work. 'It looks like you're pretty good friends with Sora…does he like you?' That's not gonna work to…'You and Sora looked sweet…and I think you two looked perfect for each other!' _Her thoughts were disturbed when the girl began their conversation.

"Really, really THANKS! I owe you big! This bracelet is so special to me…I just received it this morning. And it's from…"

_Please don't say Sora, don't say Sora, don't say Sora! _It went through her mind on and on and on.

"…a special someone" the girl continued.

Kairi applied some lip balm when the girl began to talk again.

"By the way, my name's…" When she was about to say her name, some of her friends called her attention.

"C'mon already!" the girl's friend said.

"I'm coming…just give me a sec." The girl replied. She turned to Kairi again and said, "My name's…" Now, she was pulled by one of her friends. So she hadn't had the chance to say her name. "Thanks…" she said, searching for Kairi's name.

"Kairi." She merely shouted so that the girl would hear. The girl didn't have the chance to reply so she just nodded and smiled as she was pulled away.

Kairi faced the mirror again and…"KAIRI!" she turned to see Selphie and Yuffie at the door.

"Class is about to start…you don't want to be late right?" Yuffie said. _Yeah…I almost forgot!_ Kairi thought. So she made a quick dash to the door and the three scampered to their locker to get their books. Then, they hurried to Computer class.

Next to Computer is Physics…after that, lunch break. She went to her locker to return her things. But when she opened her locker, her red folder fell and Sora's picture slipped out. It was crowded at that time…so when one of the students saw Sora's picture, she began shouting "Hey look! This girl got Sora's picture!" Almost all the girls went to Kairi's place to see the picture. But Kairi got her folder and the picture before anybody could see. She raced out to escape from the crowd that has formed near her. But unfortunately, they followed her. They chased her wherever she goes so she thought fast.

_They keep following me…where'd I go?_ She ran to a place where she knew no one could see her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall panting as if she had run a whole yard of a track and field. But then, she heard some moving…there was someone there! When she opened her eyes, 6 people stared at her. She surveyed the place she hid. She saw a wall with so many vandalisms. The biggest one says "GT6's AUTHORITY" with a black spray paint. She was astonished. They were all staring at her like saying 'What are you doing here?' And…Leon, he was looking at Kairi which feels more like a death glare. Sora was also there. She froze.

_This is so HUMILIATING! What am I doing here? I didn't even know this is their authority! Now, what will I do? What?? There is only one possible solution…RUN!_ But she didn't run…she just stood there like a statue. Her breathing rate became faster and her heart was pounding loudly. _I think I'm gonna faint! I wish I would…but…I can't. I WANT TO FAINT! This can't be happening!_

* * *

--Sorry to cut this here (laughs evilly) I just love cliffhangers! Hey, I want you guys to know…NO REVIEW, NO CHAPTER 5! I am evil…! But please…no flames! Thanks again for those who reviewed! I love you guys! KAWAII HANA! Thanks a bunch! I love your review! Totally! Stay tune for my next chapter okay? REVIEW…! 'Til here--

--EDITED--

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING OUT…**


	5. Things Get Worse

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by HeartKisses-xvii

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--I've just read my story…and I've seen a lot of typographical errors…I'm sorry about that! People make mistakes! And I'm a person! So I make mistakes…A LOT! Anyway…how do you find my last chapter? Thanks a bunch to those who are reading AND reviewing…it inspires me a lot…so to those who reviewed…this chapter is for you--

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_Things Get Worse_

She just stood there. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to FAINT! She felt like she had just seen naked in public. She was wet with her sweat and her palms were perspiring. She had never been this close to them before.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"Don't you know that this is OUR authority?" Tidus added.

She don't know what to answer so she looked at Sora. _I'm angry at you but please…do something to keep me out of this humiliation! Please!_ Kairi pleaded at her thoughts.

By the time she looked at Sora, everybody looked at him too. "Why are you all looking at me?" Sora asked with a puzzled expression.

"Do you know this girl or should I say…trespasser?" Cloud asked Sora.

Sora thought for a second. _Please defend me! Say YES! And I'll forgive you!_ Kairi thought as she waited for Sora's answer.

"No." Sora answered plainly and coolly.

Kairi's heart shattered into pieces. _How could he deny he knew me? He even asked my name! And in front of his friends! No…it can't be! You're not the one I thought you are!_ She held back her tears. She didn't want to cry especially in front of them.

"She's the one you asked for her name, right?" Wakka asked.

"Sorry guys, I forgot! I ask couples of names and phone numbers. I can't remember her." Sora said then glimpsed at Kairi as if he really didn't know her.

_How can he forget that? It's just that? He approached me and said he liked me then he says he can't remember me! But…how about that…kiss? I know it's a friendly kiss but…that meant a lot to me. But…nothing to you…_She really felt her eyes water. But she didn't let her tears fall.

"Okay. So I guess there's no reason why you're here." Cloud said facing back at Kairi.

"But there is…" Kairi answered.

"And what is it?" Leon asked.

Kairi bit her lip. She can't spill out the details that her red folder just fell to her locker and the girls saw Sora's picture and started chasing her.

"What's wrong with going here?" Kairi gathered her strength to say that. She wanted to defend herself. She's right. They're not nice…even though the girls at school are doing everything just to have a simple glance from them!

"It's wrong because this is OUR authority. How many times do we have to tell you?" Tidus answered, a bit annoyed.

"This is NOT your authority! This is the SCHOOL'S AUTHORITY! Even though you have that big vandal over there! And this is MY school! I can go wherever I want!" Kairi shouted out to them.

Everyone looked amazed. This was the first time a girl did something like that to them.

"What do you want?" Leon asked obviously infuriated.

"Do you want a kiss from each one of us? Or date with us? Pick your choice…Me? Sora? Riku? Wakka? Cloud? Or LEON?" Tidus asked.

She was bowled over at the question. She knew now's her chance to be the luckiest, most popular girl at school. What every girl at school dreamt of! But…she knew it's totally wrong.

"You're CRAZY!" She shouted out again. "I'm not that kind of girl and don't label me to one of those girls who are DYING for you!" With that, she ran away.

Tears started to flood and she became anxious. _What have I just done?? Now what? Maybe they'll beat me up…but…I'm a girl! But…they don't care anyway!_ She ran to a corner and there she sobbed.

While all of her sadness…grief…sorrow…humiliation started to gather and form to tears, she heard footsteps. _Oh no…here they come! What will they do with me? They might humiliate me in front of the whole school! Or prank me…or…_

Then, the footsteps stopped and she felt someone was at her side. A shadow covered her from her source of light. She didn't want to look up for she was too scared. She didn't want to know who it was. A handkerchief fell down to her side and someone said, "Take that, I hate to see girls cry." Then the shadow walked away.

She looked up and can't believe who it was. _It's him? But why…why will he…?_ Her thoughts trailed off and she focused on the dark blue handkerchief that was at her side. She picked it up and wiped her tears. She could smell the fragrance of the handkerchief that smells like the same scent that guy has.

She walked a bit and spotted crowded people from afar. She didn't bother them and continued walking to her locker. Lunch time is almost done and she haven't eaten yet. So she decided not to eat.

"There she is!" someone shouted. With that, a group of girls began circling around her. She felt nervous…_Are they going to make revenge because of what I've done to the GT6?_ "What?" she asked annoyingly.

"It's you! You're the one who have the picture of Sora right??" one of the girls said. Kairi felt relieved. She thought they already knew about what she had done a while ago.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi replied.

"I know it's her! She's the one!" another girl said.

"Yeah…I saw it slip on her folder!" another one said.

"Are you talking about that picture on my red folder?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." they said.

"That's NOT Sora! That's a picture of my cousin." Kairi lied.

Buzzing and blaming began. She left them and smiled to herself. She continued walking to her locker and headed to her next class. She haven't seen Selphie and Yuffie for a long time. _Wonder where they are?_

Dismissal came but still, no sign of Selphie and Yuffie. She strolled alone at the corridor…the handkerchief on her hand. She used it to wipe her sweat. A while later, she passed by two girls and overheard their conversation…

"Have you heard about that play?" one girl said.

"Yeah…they said it's already next Friday!" the other girl said.

Kairi came back to her senses. _The Play! Yeah…how could I forget? Selphie joined the play! And Yuffie has remedial lessons today! No wonder I can't find them anywhere!_

"Kairi!" a voice from behind called. She got excited…she expected it to be either Selphie or Yuffie. But when she turned to see who it was…she was disappointed. It was neither her two best friends.

"Hi…" Kairi said in a soft voice.

"I haven't told you my name yet…" she said. It was the girl with Sora and the girl she met a while ago at the girls' comfort room. She has her friends with her.

"My name's Namine." The girl said.

"Nice meeting you, Namine." Kairi said reaching her hand for a handshake. Namine returned the handshake.

"You too. By the way, Kairi…" Namine added before she left. "Have this…" she handed Kairi the bracelet she found at the comfort room.

"You're giving it to me?" Kairi asked surprised. Namine nodded with a sweet smile.

"But I thought…" _I thought Sora gave this to you…_she added on her thoughts. But she continued in a different sentence.

"But I thought…someone special gave this to you?" Kairi was confused. How could Namine give such a wonderful gift to her?

"He's not that special to me anyway…you deserve it more than I do." Namine said. But Kairi was still bemused.

"So, I've got to be going. I have to go and meet someone…" Namine said. Kairi nodded.

Kairi went home. She sat on her bed. The handkerchief placed in front of her with the bracelet placed over it.

_I sure got a handkerchief AND a bracelet with me…so many weird things just happened…especially at the back of the school…with the GT6…I DON"T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT! I can't wait to talk to Selphie or Yuffie about this matter…I need some comfort! And…they make me feel better. This bracelet…I wonder who gave it to Namine? And why did she said that 'he's not much special'…does it mean she doesn't like who gave this to her? Why not? Maybe she has a good reason for it. But this handkerchief…I can't believe he gave it to me…_

* * *

--Stop! Better cut it here! Can't wait for your reviews…the good part is just starting. Don't worry I'll mention who gave the handkerchief by the next chapter. The one who gave the bracelet might be mentioned on Chapter 7. As you can see, I haven't revealed who the 'chosen one' is yet. That's because it's not yet time. It'll be revealed on the later chapters. REVIEW PLEASE! Till here…love yah—

--EDITED—

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING OUT…**


	6. Friends And Foes

I THINK I LOVE YOU by Heartkisses-xvii

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by Heartkisses-xvii

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded this for a while…actually, I should've uploaded this a bit earlier than today but, well…I finished up my FF8 fic…and unfortunately, I've got the 'writer's block' thingy. But anyway, thanks for those who reviewed! REALLY, REALLY THANKS! And for those who are NOT reviewing…I hope you review.--

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_Friends and Foes_

Kairi wanted to talk to Selphie or Yuffie…she needs a little comfort from a friend. She's DYING to tell them about what had just happened that day. She dialed Selphie's phone number and after three rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Good Evening Mrs. Tillmitt, this is Kairi. May I talk to Selphie?"

"I'm sorry Kairi, but she's already asleep. She's so exhausted from the play practice."

"Oh…thanks anyway. Bye."

She let out a sigh and dialed Yuffie's phone number. After one ring, Yuffie answered the phone.

"Yuffie!" Kairi cried out. _Good thing I have two best friends…_

"Kairi? Why'd you call?"

"Well…are you doing anything?"

"Actually, yeah…I'm reviewing for my make-up test in History. After a few remedial lessons, I really hope I get this test passed. Is there something important you'll tell me? I can review later…"

_That's too bad…I can't disturb Yuffie. Ms. Elva's make-up tests are harder than her usual tests. _Kairi thought. So she said to Yuffie, "Uh…no, don't worry! I just…dropped by to say…hello. Study hard and good luck!"

"Okay…bye."

"Bye."

Kairi let out another sigh. _When I don't need my best friends, they're always there for me…but now that I need them BADLY, they can't be there__…_she lay on her bed. _Well, there's nothing I can do. I can't blame them though... _She just laid there and thought for a while…_Oh yeah! I remember! I'm the one who'll report at English class tomorrow! I better study!_

The next day came, it's Friday. The last day of classes…it's a good thing. She doesn't want to hang out at the school for a while. Just hearing the sound of the 'GT6' gives her the creeps…the whole scenario is still stuck on her head!

She thought being with Selphie and Yuffie would be best because she could share her problems with them…but it's a TOTAL NIGHTMARE! She kept hearing the same sentences over and over again. Selphie is memorizing her lines for the play while Yuffie is memorizing about History!

"We're not doing anything wrong! Just leave us alone!" Selphie said with her best acting voice. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Selphie, you're saying the same old lines with the same stress for the past 10 minutes! IT IS OKAY, okay?" Kairi replied.

"Joan of Arc was called the Maid of Orleans, national heroine and patron saint of France—" Yuffie wasn't able to finish what she was memorizing because Kairi butted in and continued her sentence. "—who united the nation at a critical hour and decisively turned the Hundred Years' War in France's favor."

"Kairi! Don't you know I'm studying? How can I possibly memorize if you keep butting in…?" Yuffie said.

"Don't worry Yuff, you can do it." Kairi said confidently.

"I hope so…" Yuffie sighed.

Selphie is still memorizing her lines. Yuffie laid her eyes on her History notebook. Kairi felt bored with her friends…maybe because she felt being left out. She's not used at the situation…her two best friends' attention were usually at her.

While they're sitting at the bench, Selphie and Yuffie were still doing what they've been doing the past 25 minutes. When she wandered her eyes around, Kairi spotted the guy who owned the handkerchief. He was alone…_I wonder where his friends are? It's a good thing…I can go to him and give him back his handkerchief without any trouble._

She approached him…he was sitting in a bench at the corner. He looks…sort of…sad. Maybe because he's alone! Well, maybe. We'll see.

She called out his name, "Riku…"

Riku turned to her. She sat down beside him and said, "I just want to give this back to you…" she handed the handkerchief back to him. She washed it last night so that it would be clean.

(Kairi: Yup…it's Riku. No one else…that's why I can't believe he did it. Maybe HE is the one different from the others. I haven't heard him talk when I was at their authority…I mean the SCHOOL'S authority. Why does the school even allow them to vandalize there? I should report that sometime. Anyway, Riku just stayed silent that day. He's not like them…maybe he's not what I thought he is…)

(A/N: Riku really didn't talk while Kairi's at the authority…did you guys notice that? you can check chapter 4 to make sure! Heehee…)

"No, keep it." He said.

He looked at her hand where she held the handkerchief and noticed a familiar object. "Is this your bracelet??" Riku asked while holding Kairi's arm tight where the bracelet is worn.

Kairi was hurt at Riku's tight grip. "You don't have to hold me THAT tight!" she said.

Riku released Kairi's arm and said, "Sorry…"

"Someone just gave this to me."

"Really? Who…?" Riku asked curiously.

But before Kairi could answer, someone called out his name. "Riku!" They turned to where the voice came from. "We've been looking all over for you! What are you doing here?" Sora said. He noticed Kairi and said, "Oh, hey Kairi."

_Did he just mention my name??_ "I thought you don't know me!" Kairi said.

_I called her name! Oh no! What'll I say??_ Sora thought fast. "I…uh…I guess I remember you after all!" Sora said then turned to Riku again, "C'mon Riku! The gang is waiting for us at the GT6 authority."

Riku stood up and followed Sora at their authority. Sora left Kairi a wink when he was on his way with Riku. As usual, Kairi didn't smile at him…she was still angry.

(Kairi: I can't believe he got a lame excuse of remembering my name! Well, maybe it's true…he knew tons of girls…maybe he really forgot about me…maybe I'm really just one PLAIN Kairi in his list…in his collection.)

Later on, she was at her English class. At that class, each student should report about the lifestyle of a famous person like a painter, poet or writer. And this time, it was Kairi's turn to report. (A/N: She studied that last night, if ever you remember.)

"William Shakespeare, English playwright and poet, recognized in much of the world as the greatest of all dramatists. Hundreds of editions of his plays have been published, including translations in all major languages. Scholars have written thousands of books and articles about his plots, characters, themes, and language…" she went on with her report.

(A/N: You don't want me to write the whole report right?? Hehehehe…)

When she had finished her report, "Very good, Kairi…now, I want you to call out one of your classmates and ask them anything about your report. If ever they won't be able to answer your question, they will have a deduction for not listening." Sir Anthony, the English teacher, said.

"Okay." Kairi said. She surveyed the class then called one of her classmates. "Sora…" she called out. He was not listening at that time. He was busy talking to his seatmate, which was a girl. For Kairi, they were flirting with each other.

"What are the early plays Shakespeare made? Give me ALL of them." She stated.

Sora stood up dumbfounded. "Umm…" Sora thought for a minute.

After quite a while…"Sir Anthony, Sora wasn't able to answer my question. That's a deduction to his grade." Kairi said.

"WHAT??" Sora was astounded by that. But deep inside of Kairi wanted to burst out laughing at his SHOCKED reaction. _That's what I call REVENGE! _She thought.

"Is there anyone here who could answer Kairi's question?" Sir Anthony asked. Riku raised his hand and the teacher called him.

"His early plays are The Comedy of Errors, The Two Gentlemen of Verona, The Taming of the Shrew, and Love's Labour's Lost." Riku answered. Kairi was SO impressed at him…_I didn't know he's smart…I don't even know there are GT6 members who are smart! Maybe that's a lucky guess? Maybe not…_

"Riku, I am overwhelmed. I'll give you additional grades for that." Sir Anthony stated. Everybody heard Sora moan. _How come he gets additional grades and I got deductions! That is UNFAIR! Maybe Riku really listened at Kairi…wait, Riku never listen to reports before! Maybe he's interested at Kairi…? That's a good question…_

Lunch came and Kairi watched her two friends eat their food. They sat at their usual cafeteria table…and AT LAST, they stopped memorizing for quite a while!

"Hey, it's Saturday tomorrow! What'd yah think of visiting the mall!" Kairi asked as she ate a spoonful of her food.

"I can't…Sir Anthony wants a Saturday rehearsal practice for the play." Selphie said.

"I can't too…" Yuffie said.

"Why not?" Kairi asked. She knew Yuffie already took the make-up test in History this morning. "I thought you passed the test?"

"I did…" Yuffie said. "But I have to run some errands."

Kairi's face fell. She expected to have a girl bonding time with her friends. She wanted to enjoy her weekend after a really _**stressful**_ week.

"We're really sorry…don't worry, after the play…we can dash the mall, go to parties and everything!" Selphie squealed.

"Yeah, we promise you!" Yuffie agreed.

"It's okay…I understand you guys…" Kairi said in a soft voice.

_I've got so many problems this week and now I'm spending my weekend at home! That's just so…BORING! I thought I could spend my weekend with my best friends…now what? (Lets out a deep sigh) What a WEEK!_

* * *

--I'm sorry if Kairi's thoughts weren't that long, well…right now my mom is blabbing at the phone and I can't concentrate much! I even got writer's block! AARGH! Anyway, I'll leave you in here and I really hope you'll give me GREAT reviews _**OR ELSE**_ I'll pay more attention on my FF8 fic (oh my god, I really am evil) hehehehehehe…till here!—

--EDITED--

**Heartkisses-xvii SIGNING OUT…**


	7. Saturday Tactic

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by HeartKisses-xvii

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--Hey I'm back! I'm really glad I got great reviews from great people! Well, as usual…I dedicate this to all of my faithful reviewers! (If ever you're a new reader at my fic, well, I really hope you would be one of those faithful people too!) And by the way, about this chapter, I added some original characters…okay! Here's Chapter 7…--

* * *

**Chapter 7:**_ Saturday Tactic_

Kairi sat on the sofa of her living room. She flipped the channels to every possible station but she really can't find anything interesting to watch! And worse, she didn't even have someone to talk to! She's alone…her dad was on a business trip and her mom went to the groceries with her 3 year-old brother, Kyle. Her mom said that after going to the supermarket, she'll just drop the groceries at home and then go visit a friend.

_Isn't there anything exciting to do right now? _She checked their wall clock…it's 5:00 in the afternoon. So she thought maybe she could take a walk at the beach, since it wasn't that far at their house. Then after watching the sunset, she wanted to go to the mall.

She took a walk by the sea, inhaling the fresh breeze. She went to the pier…she had always stayed there ever since she was little when she's bored at home. When she reached the pier, she was a bit shocked. Someone was there…and that person looked familiar.

"I didn't know you stay here…" Kairi said as she sat down beside him.

"I've always been here." Riku said.

"What? How come? I always stay here but I've never seen you before."

"That's because you don't look…"

"What do you mean…?"

"I always see you here…the times when you're sad and you cried, the times you're happy, the times you're angry…everything. But you don't notice me."

Kairi can't believe it…Riku has been here before! And he saw the deeper 'KAIRI'…he was REALLY not the one she thought he was…he was…different. (A/N: How many times did I've written that sentence already?)

"Kairi!" Someone called out.

Kairi turned around. She saw a happy girl gesturing her to come over. She came by and saw her best friend, Yuffie. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd run some errands." Kairi asked.

"I just happened to pass by and saw you…so you're alone at that place again just like before!"

"No, I'm with Riku…" she turned to point Riku but nobody's there. _Weird. Is he leaving people just like that?_

"Did you say…RIKU? The member of the GT6…! Where? WHERE??" Yuffie looked for Riku but she saw nobody and was a bit disappointed.

"I'm with him a while ago…" Kairi's voice trailed off.

"Enough imagination Kairi...! So…I'd better be going!"

"Going already? Why? Where are you going?"

"My childhood friend, Aerith, would be arriving here! So I got to be home…bye!"

Kairi went to the mall, having a great time by herself. She had always enjoyed the mall even if she's alone. She went to Starbucks and bought herself a caramel frappe. When she's about to go out, she bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" the guy said.

She looked up and saw someone she didn't want and expect to see. _What a small world…_she thought.

"Kairi!" he recognized her. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." He apologized.

She just ignored him and then walked away.

"Kairi!" he called out again. She turned around and looked at Sora.

"Are you alone?"

"Why are you asking?" _What does he want? I don't want to see him...It still hurts..._

"Why are you so harsh at me and all of the members of the GT6!"

_That's because I don't want to have feelings with you anymore! I just get hurt! _She answered him in her mind.

"And…why do you seem friendly with _**RIKU**__?_" he asked, stressing the word 'Riku'

_Am I feeling jealousy here?_ "Maybe because _**Riku**_ is sort of different from you guys…especially from you."

"How could Riku be different?"

"Think about it, Sora." With that, she walked away.

_Wow…that's…I don't know…a dull conversation. He really looked cute but his personality doesn't fit me! And…I even think he's jealous! I must be thinking of too many stuff lately…_

She sat on one of the benches. She's exhausted and tired…she even wanted to watch a movie but she don't know if they're playing a good movie. Later on, some guy sat at her left and the other at her right. (That means she's in the middle, I think that's pretty obvious, right?)

She stood up to go to another bench…it's better to be safe. But, the guy on her left grabbed her left arm and said, "Hey, beautiful! Where are yah goin'?"

"Go away!" she said bitterly then let goes of herself from the guy's grasp.

"C'mon…! We just want company!" the other guy said.

"Leave me alone, JERKS!" she shouted.

"Who are you calling jerk??" the guy said, and then made a fist to punch Kairi. When he was about to hit Kairi at the face, someone shielded the guy's fist with his hand.

"Don't you know it's not NICE to hurt a girl!" Sora said.

The two guys seem to recognize that Sora's a member of the GT6, so they ran as fast as they could. Kairi was amazed…she didn't expect Sora would protect her. She smiled at herself as she felt 'safe' being with him. But then, she continued walking leaving Sora behind.

"Is that how you repay a person who saved you from 'jerks'!" Sora shouted out so that Kairi could hear.

She rolled her eyes, turned around and walked back to Sora. "Well then, **THANK YOU!**" she said mockingly.

"It's not sincere…and, that's not the repayment I'm asking…" Sora said.

"You mean, you 'SAVED' me because you want something in return?? I don't think that's sincere too!" Kairi replied.

"Hey! That 'saving part' was _**SINCERE**_!"

"And, how could you prove that??"

"Well, I won't risk getting into a fight just because of a 'Harsh Girl' who practically HATES GT6!"

_He got a point there…hmm…I'm quite impressed._ She thought. "So what do you want?" she asked.

Sora thought for a minute. Then, when he came up with something, he said, "Two words: DATE ME."

Kairi was astonished. "DATE??"

"Well, it's just a friendly date, don't worry. And besides, you owe me one."

_I guess I have no choice…but…what if…OH NEVERMIND._ She thought.

"Fine…" she said sounding as if she really has no choice.

"If that's the case, c'mon let's go!" Sora said putting his arms to her shoulders.

Kairi let go of his arms and said, "You mean, the date is RIGHT NOW?"

"Yeah…since you're alone and I'm alone, why not?"

Kairi just rolled her eyes and walked with him. She noticed a lot of people looking at him. _Is he really that popular…or that…cute?_ She thought.

They went to watch a movie. And so far, the 'date' went great. Kairi became a _**LITTLE**_ friendly to him…just for the date to be ENJOYABLE. Then, they went to dinner to a fast food chain. Kairi can't believe Sora could be amazing even though he's a bit arrogant. She admitted he really is fun to be with.

* * *

--Whoops! That's the end of Chapter 7! I think it's a bit short! Right? Oh well, just wait for the next chapter okay? The next chapter would be mostly about Sora. You know, about Sora's thoughts and everything. I just thought of it because my last few chapters were mostly about Kairi. Just stay tune! Till here…--

--EDITED--

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING OUT…**


	8. It's Sora

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by HeartKisses-xvii

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--Okay, I told you this chapter would be about Sora…and it would be! This is about his feelings, thoughts, emotions…and everything! Sorry if my chapter title is too lame…I can't think of any! But…I think it is okay, right? Hey, thanks for reviews! Hope I still got more…-

* * *

**Chapter 8:** _It's Sora_

Sora was one of the members of the popular GT6 (A/N: I think you already knew that by now ). He already had lots of girlfriends in which he didn't take seriously. It's not that he didn't want to but it's just that he can't find someone RIGHT for him.

His technique of getting a girl easily is his charm. He usually winks his eye at the girl he likes or 'wants' then later on, it's already his girlfriend. He doesn't need to have a hard time courting girls…that's because sometimes, girls are the one courting him! He's not always like that…let's just say he's looking for someone he doesn't know he can ever see again. (A/N: You'll soon understand at the later chapters). Someone written deep in his heart…

Remember when Sora always looks at Kairi and smiles at her? Well, that means he likes her and he wants her to be his girlfriend like any particular girl he wants. Sora thought Kairi doesn't like him…and he wouldn't want to spend his time with someone who doesn't like him so he looked for another girl. And now, he dates a girl named Namine. She's beautiful, charming and warm-hearted.

One fine day, he's hanging out with the GT6 at their authority.

"I'm dating Maria, Jen and Kara. Do you know those girls? They're the popular cheerleaders!" Tidus said bragging about the three girls he's dating.

"You're dating them? They're at the list of my ex's!" Cloud scoffed.

"We're not surprised by that Cloud yah! You actually had ALL those cheerleaders your girlfriend!" Wakka said.

"Yeah, he even dated the girl with fluffy hair and big nose!" Sora said and everyone cracked up.

"How's the—" Leon wasn't able to finish what he's saying when someone came by.

She was running breathlessly…and then she closed her eyes and leaned on a wall. When she opened her eyes, all of them stared at her. They were surprised to see someone intruding _their **territory**_. She's like a statue frozen at one place.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"Don't you know that this is OUR authority?" Tidus added.

She looked at Sora and everyone looked at him too. _Why are they looking at me?_ Sora thought. He looked at Kairi and it's like her eyes were saying something which he didn't understand.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Do you know this girl or should I say…trespasser?" Cloud asked.

_Yeah, I think I know her. I think she's the one I saw walking alone at the street side. But, she's just an ordinary girl. The gang might think I'm dating low-class girls! Namine's way more beautiful than her anyway._ Sora thought.

"No." he answered plainly and coolly. He glanced at Kairi and saw her eyes watery but he wasn't sure she was really about to cry.

"She's the one you asked for her name, right?" Wakka asked.

_Right! Now I remember…she's the girl at the cafeteria! But…what's her name again? Kimmy? Kari? Kelly? Never mind!_ "Sorry guys, I forgot! I've asked a couple of names and phone numbers that day. I can't remember her." he said then glimpsed at Kairi as if he really didn't know her.

Then everything goes at what had happened. (A/N: You can go back to Chapter 5 to evoke what happened to them and recall Kairi's thoughts while Sora's thoughts are inundating at his mind by that time.) He saw her with an _angry _expression. Her emotions were mixed up.

_What've I done this time…?_ He thought.

"Class is about to start, we don't want to stay here all day!" Tidus said.

Even though they're known as 'bad boys', they don't skip class. Well, maybe sometimes but not often. So then, they went to their separate classes. After class, Sora talked to Namine. There was a flood of envy at the hall…every girl looked at Namine full of jealousy in their eyes. Some didn't mind…they probably like another GT6 guy other than Sora.

"Namine, meet me at the front gate by 4:30." Sora said.

"Okay, I'll just stop by at my locker to get some of my things." Namine replied.

Later on, she met Sora at the front gate. They held each other's hands while they walk…sweet! When everything's going on just fine, Sora noticed something.

"Namine?" Sora asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's your bracelet? You always wear it but you're not wearing it right now…"

"Oh that? Don't mind it."

_That's weird…she ALWAYS wears that bracelet…I thought that's special to her? Oh well…she might've lost it or some JEALOUS girl stole it from her. _Sora thought.

That was the day Namine gave Kairi the bracelet. She just thinks it fits more on Kairi than on her. (A/N: You'll know why at the later chapters)

Sora was hanging out with the GT5…it is 5 because someone was missing. It is Riku…where is he? He suddenly disappears then pops back out of nowhere.

"Have you guys seen Riku?" Sora asked.

"You know Riku! He disappears like a bubble then comes back before we knew it yah!" Wakka said.

"He's always been like that…" Tidus said.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone for a while." Cloud said.

"Find him and we'll have our GT6 meeting, NOW." Leon said.

Everybody except for Leon looked for Riku. They went to different places where they knew Riku would be. They are actually having a hard time looking for him…those girls keep saying 'hi' whenever they pass. They even giggle that can be so annoying!

Sora searched at the benches. He saw two FAMILIAR girls. One was holding a history book and the other was memorizing for a play. He turned his head left and right searching for the missing 'Riku'. Then he spotted him at the bench in the corner. He was talking to a girl. _I knew Riku disappears because of a girl!_ He thought then called him out.

"Riku!" he shouted loud enough to be heard by Riku.

Riku and the girl faced him as he walked nearer. "We've been looking all over for you! What are you doing here?" Sora said. He noticed Kairi so he said, "Oh, hey Kairi."

"I thought you don't know me!" Kairi said.

_I called her name! Oh no! What'll I say?? _He thought. He can't believe that he just said her name after he told everybody that he don't know her. _I remembered her name…_ he thought.

"I…uh…I guess I remember you after all!" he blurted out. He turned to Riku to change the conversation. "C'mon Riku! The gang is waiting for us at the GT6 authority."

Riku finally stood up and followed Sora to the GT6's authority. Sora left Kairi with a wink (A/N: He does want her!) but Kairi ignored it.

Sora walked in at English class. He sat beside a cute girl whom she knew was smart. It's better to sit beside someone smart…she can be a great help for Sora at pop quizzes and tests! He winked at the girl and the girl giggled.

He saw Kairi discuss about someone named William Shakespeare. "William Shakespeare, English playwright and poet, recognized in much of the world as the greatest of all dramatists…" she went on with her report.

When Kairi had finished, Sora asked his seatmate. "Hey, what's that Shaking Spear greatest about?"

"You mean Shakespeare? He is the greatest of all dramatists." The girl answered sweetly.

"What did she said again about the plays?" he asked again.

"She had said that—" before the girl could answer, she was cut off by Kairi. "Sora…" she called out. Kairi saw Sora talking to his seatmate and even thought they were flirting in which actually, Sora was asking about something she had reported.

"What are the early plays Shakespeare made? Give me ALL of them." She stated.

Sora stood up dumbfounded. "Umm…" Sora thought for a minute.

Then he remembered, he was asking his seatmate about that part. _Yeah, I remember! That's the part I haven't heard! If this girl told me about it before Kairi could call me, then I should've answered her question!_ He thought.

Kairi told Sir Anthony that Sora wasn't able to answer so he got deductions that day. He haven't heard Sir Anthony mention anything about deductions, well probably because he was too busy asking the girl some information about the report. Riku got additional points for answering Kairi's question.

_How come he gets additional grades and I got deductions! That is UNFAIR! Maybe Riku really listened at Kairi…wait, Riku never listen to reports before! Maybe he's interested at Kairi? That's a good question…_he thought. _But it's still unfair! I should've gotten those additional grades!_

Saturday went by, so he dashed to the mall and bumped into someone familiar. It was Kairi. He kept thinking about what Kairi said…Riku is different. _What made Riku different? His disappearing acts? Yup…that would be quite different from me. Or maybe because…he is one of those 'quiet type' guys…actually, that's where Leon would belong. I still don't get it! Why am I even bothering what she had just said…? I'm not…JEALOUS! With that girl…I don't think so..._ He thought.

He walked and stopped by at some cool stores. Then, he thought of catching a movie. There's a good movie the cinema corner would be filming. So he thought of looking for a pretty girl to watch the movie with her. Then, he suddenly saw Kairi having conflicts with two guys. He thought of helping her out…and since he hadn't had any date with him, maybe convincing a stubborn Kairi would be challenging.

* * *

--That's all for Chapter 8! Don't worry, I'll tell you about the date by the next chapter. But, I won't do that unless I have reviews! Sora's Hime 'Kairi', Kawaii Hana, Sorasgirl333, thesrazrbladekisses, RuinsofTikal, Shirozora, sallyji, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, shinjuu-jigai, yoyo, Jamie Bracie, Windystal, dbzqtfan2004, CazzaCat, Ukalie...my loyal reviewers! I'm expecting more from you guys! Till here…--

--EDITED--

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING OUT…**


	9. The Date

**I THINK I LOVE YOU **by HeartKisses-xvii

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING IN…**

--EDITED--

--I'm sorry for the late update, (I think I'm about two days late!) that's because…well, you know…SCHOOL STUFF! Too busy! I just had my History test. We are 33 in our class and ONLY 13 passed…I'm proud to say that, I'm one of those! And, you might be happy because I deleted my FF8 fic…that's because I think it's…I don't know…it just suck. Enough of this long author's note and let's start the story--

* * *

**Chapter 9:** _The Date_

They strolled at the beautiful mall…expensive stores, glistening decorations, white and yellow lights and cool music are the things you can spot at the location. People are scattered everywhere, but it's not crowded that much.

They reached the center of the mall. "So, where'd you want to go?" Sora asked.

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know…wherever." She answered flatly.

Sora observed Kairi for a while. There's no sign of a cheery face he could see at her when she's with her friends. It's really obvious she's not interested. _What do you want me to do to make you smile when you're with me??_ Sora questioned himself.

"Can you be happy?" Sora desperately asked. He's trying to make her smile even just a bit since they started their date.

"What?" Kairi asked, definitely not getting what he was saying. _I think I'm giving him too much of a hard time…maybe I'll give him a chance…_

"Can you be happy…? Just for this night while you're with me…I want this date to be fun, okay? Don't take this seriously…it's just a date."

_Now he's saying it's __**JUST **__a date! Wait a minute…why am I overreacting? I mean, this REALLY is just a date…I'm not thinking of…? Me and…HIM! I don't think so!_ Kairi thought. _Yeah…maybe it's really JUST a date. And…he's right. I have to make this date fun…just for this night._

_What is she thinking? Only if I could read other's minds I would know! Maybe she really doesn't like me…or any of us…except for Riku!_ Sora thought.

Kairi gave Sora a small smile, finally. "That's better." Sora said feeling satisfied. "Now, where'd you want to go?"

Kairi thought for a second, "Hmm…I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I've heard they're playing a pretty good movie, want to watch?"

"Sure."

They both went at the 3rd floor of the mall where the cinema is found. Kairi didn't know that the 'pretty good movie' Sora told her was actually a HORROR movie. He thinks it could be fun to see a fearless, courageous Kairi be frightened!

The movie was actually about an Ancient Buddha figurine with a small mirror on its head, which is therefore believed to bring good luck. But the figurine had a curse on it, anyone who sees themselves at the mirror, will DIE. And now, a girl found that on an antique shop and bought it. When she got it, the souls who died because of the Ancient Buddha want revenge and that girl was their next victim. But the girl doesn't want to die…she wanted to put an end to the curse.

They sat at two empty sits at the middle of the cinema. Kairi totally had no idea what the movie was about and she was curious why Sora didn't want to tell her the title of the movie…he said it's a surprise. And…well, she really is quite surprised.

"AAAHHH!" a girl's scream could be heard at the place. Kairi can't help it…she was startled.

A smile painted across Sora's face. He observed Kairi…and he's right. It really was fun to see a scared Kairi. Then, when he was about to turn to watch the movie, another scream was heard…but this time, it's louder.

"I can't believe you scream that loud." Sora commented.

"I can't believe you chose a horror movie!" Kairi replied. "It's really scary especially when those ghosts began to appear unexpectedly!"

Well, Kairi wasn't the only one who's screaming at the movie theater, almost all the girls there does too. I'm sure their boyfriends were happy they brought them there, that's because when girls got scared they usually hug the one next to them! (A/N: I'm right, right girls?) Well, Kairi's trying REALLY hard not to hug Sora when she got pretty scared…while Sora actually waited for Kairi to hug him!

The movie ended…at last! Kairi said she wanted to go to the department store, she's going to buy little Kyle something when she gets home. Her little brother might be expecting something so she thought buying a small toy would be great.

They went to the toy center where she found a toy car perfect for Kyle. She went to the cashier to pay but when she was about to get her wallet, Sora handed the lady an amount of money.

"Sora! You don't have to—" Kairi was cut off by Sora.

"Sorry Kairi but I don't let girls pay when they're on a date with me." Sora said.

The two walked out of the department store, but before that, Sora said, "Kairi! Look!" Kairi's eyes followed where Sora's finger was pointing and she spotted something she didn't want to see! It was the Ancient Buddha figurine…the same figurine used at the movie!

Kairi screamed and swiftly hugged Sora…she saw her reflection on the small mirror on the figurine and got pretty scared. When she had just realized that she was hugging Sora, she immediately released him from hers. They are both blushing after that.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi said slowly.

"Well, it's your fault! You scared me!" she added.

Sora just smiled and asked, "Anyway, where do you want to eat?"

"You decide." Kairi said.

They went to a simple Chinese restaurant…Sora said they serve delicious meals there. But Kairi seemed to be mystified…she can't believe Sora brought her there.

"Sora…?" she called. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Do you like to go to another place? I'm sorry but I thought you said I'll decide the place…"

"Yeah but…what I mean is…this restaurant is just…so…simple. I just—I can't believe a rich and famous Sora from the popular GT6 would eat dinner with an ordinary girl at a simple restaurant."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me and the GT6…we are more than what people thought we were…"

_That's deep…_Kairi thought.

Later on, they had finished eating their dinner. Sora drove Kairi to where her home was…he STILL remembers where Kairi's house was. And Kairi was stunned…she thought Sora totally forgot all the things about her, but he doesn't…

Sora walked Kairi to the front gate of their house. "Thanks for a great night." Sora said.

"Thank you too…" Kairi said.

"What did you say? Have I heard 'KAIRI' just said 'THANK YOU' to someone she hates?"

"I can't believe I did!" Kairi joked. She really did have a great night so she thought it is okay to thank him for the date.

"I would be happy to go out with you again…" Sora said. _Say yes, say yes, please say yes…_he thought.

"I'm sorry but I think my repayment for your little 'rescue' ends here…that's the deal, right?"

_I knew it…how could a girl like you reject someone like me? Is she playing hard-to-get or what?_ Sora thought.

"The deal's done…what I mean is…a—another d-date!" he said nervously. _Why do I get nervous around her? She's just a girl! She's just like one of those girls I've dated before! But, she sure is the only stubborn one._ His thoughts submerged his mind.

"Why would you want _**another**_ date?" she asked, stressing the word 'another'. Sora knew that she was being what she was again…you know, the sullen one.

But this time, he didn't answer. He gently placed his palm to her face and leaned to give her a kiss…but this time, the target wasn't the cheeks…it was the lips.

His warm breath met hers and their lips were about to meet until, "Kaiwi!" They both turned to where the voice came from. Suddenly, a cute little stout boy came running towards them shouting "Kaiwi! Kaiwi!"

"Kyle!" she shouted out to her little brother and reached to hug him.

"What did he mean by 'Kaiwi'?" Sora asked clueless.

"He's saying 'Kairi' but he can't pronounce it right…he's just 3!"

"Who's that?" Kyle innocently asked, pointing at Sora.

"He's Sora, a friend of mine." Kairi sweetly said. "And, he got something for you!"

Sora was holding the plastic bag containing the toy they bought for Kyle. Sora bent down and said, "I bought this for you…" He handed Kyle the plastic bag.

Kyle suddenly gave Sora a sweet hug. "I love Sowa!" he said. Sora and Kairi laughed at Kyle's pronunciation of 'Sora'. Sora said his goodbyes and goodnights to both of them but when he's about to leave, Kyle pulled Sora's hand into the house.

"Kyle, Sora is about to leave!" Kairi said. But Kyle still pulled Sora into the house with all his might…

* * *

--Whoops! I guess it isn't the end of their date after all! Ahihihihi…just wait for Chapter 10 okay…! Don't forget your reviews! And, I forgot…thanks for those who reviewed! I just realized that my reviewers increased when I mentioned my loyal reviewers…I think that really was a great idea, right! So…stay tune! Till here…--

**HeartKisses-xvii SIGNING OUT…**


	10. Kyle, Sora and Kairi

**I THINK I LOVE YOU **by Black Rose-18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Squaresoft…

**Black Rose-18 SIGNING IN…**

--Hey, sorry for the late update. I just got busy and…LAZINESS! I had so much to do…I'm a studious person, of course, STUDIES FIRST! And, I'm a dancer at S.E. Productions so I really am BUSY! Well, anyways…here's the next chapter for dinner…it's smothered with sweetness, lots of giggles and Black Rose-18's very own secret sauce! Enjoy tasting it!--

* * *

**Chapter 10:** _Kyle, Sora and Kairi_

Kyle pulled Sora's hand towards their house. "Kyle!" Kairi shouted out. _Kyle…since when did you become SO stubborn! You would always follow what your big sister 'Kaiwi' is saying!_ Kairi thought. She walked and followed where Kyle is leading Sora. She saw Kyle open the front door and let Sora in. _KYLE! I love you but…do you HAVE to do that!_

She entered her house and found out her mom wasn't in there. _I wonder where mom is…_ She saw a small note at the fridge so she went and read it. It says… "Kairi, take care of your little brother okay? I saw you came so I have no worries…who is that guy you're with? We have to talk about that some time! I'm sorry I haven't had time to approach you…I'm in a hurry! –Mom"

Kairi could really see that her mom's in a hurry…her handwriting's not legible, she even had a hard time understanding it! _Why is mom in such a hurry?_ She asked herself. Then, she remembered Kyle and…SORA! Now, where are they!

She went upstairs…she could hear Kyle's and Sora's voice from Kyle's room. So she opened the door and placed her hands on her hips. She watched them enjoy…Sora is tickling Kyle and Kyle was really trying hard to let go!

"Kaiwi! Kaiwi!" Kyle shouted while laughing happily. He ran to her sister while Sora chases him. He hid at the back of Kairi, hugging her legs. (Make sense, Kyle's just that small) Sora went to where Kairi was standing and Kyle shouted (happily) and ran to his bed. But Kairi stopped Sora before he could even chase Kyle.

"Sora, I think you have to leave. It's 8:30…" Kairi stated.

"Okay…thanks for the night, Nam—Kairi!" Sora said. _That was close! I was about to say Namine…!_ Sora thought.

Kairi nodded and Sora walked out of the room. But as he was about to leave, Kyle cried loudly. "Sowa! Sowa!" he cried. Kairi went to her weeping brother but Kyle ran to catch up with Sora. "Sowa!" he cried.

"Kyle!" Kairi shouted out. She chased her brother who was downstairs, hugging Sora's left leg. "Kyle…let Sora leave, he has to go home." But Kyle shook his head still hugging Sora's leg.

Then she remembered her mom's letter, it has a note at the end saying: "P.S. - Don't ever let your brother cry or you'll be grounded for 3 months!"

Kairi shook her head and went downstairs where Sora was standing. "Kyle, go upstairs…it's time for bed…Sora and I will sleep with you and read you a bedtime story." Kairi said.

"We will?" Sora asked clueless. "YES, we will…_**right Sora**_!" Kairi was gesturing for him to just ride-on with her.

"Oh…yeah…of course we will." Sora replied and placed his arms on her shoulder.

With that, Kyle jumped up and down happily and ran to his room. By the time Kairi heard Kyle's door closed, she said, "Now, do you mind staying for a few minutes? I know he's a little brat but I love him so much and he's going to cry if you'll leave…"

"Hey, it's no problem. I love kids." Sora said.

_You do?_ Kairi asked on her thoughts. Well, she can't believe someone like Sora would LOVE kids…she's thought he might even think that Kyle's a little monster!

The lights were closed and a single lamp was lit on the bedside table. Kyle was on his pajamas and was already on his bed. He was waiting for Sora to tell him a bedtime story…you know kids! (A/N: I also love bedtime stories when I was small! Who doesn't?)

Kairi watched Sora narrate a story he made by his own…he didn't want to read the storybook so he made his own story. Kyle was really enjoying Sora's story…_I can't believe someone like Sora would be so sweet to my little brother. And Kyle seems to like him…but of all people! Why him!_

When the story's done, Kairi gently closed the lamp and said, "Time to sleep, baby brother!"

Kyle closed his eyes and Kairi hummed a lullaby so that Kyle could sleep better. While she was humming, she gestured Sora to leave so that Kyle won't notice.

Sora walked quietly to the door…he opened it slowly then went outside. He half-closed the door, watching Kairi hum her little brother a lullaby. _She's really does love Kyle…she's a great sister, and I bet…she can also be a great mother…_ Sora thought. Then, he gently closed the door.

He walked to the living room and noticed a familiar object. He picked it up and thought, _Isn't this Namine's bracelet? What is this doing in here?_ He placed it in his pocket and went to the front door.

"Sora!" someone called out.

Sora turned and saw Kairi at the top of the stairs. "Wait…" She said. She went downstairs and approached Sora. "Thanks for what you did…"

"Which one?" Sora asked.

"Everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yeah…"

"Including the…date?"

"Not that! Forget about it…I prefer to call it 'repayment'!"

"It's still a date for me!"

"So now what? You'll tell the whole school that we dated! FINE! Do whatever you want…"

"Of course it's fine to you! You would surely **want** the whole school to know that you dated one of the popular GT6! Don't worry Kairi, I don't spread rumors!"

"Why would I **_want_** the whole school to know that I dated **YOU**…? That's embarrassing!"

"It's not embarrassing…it's your way to popularity!"

"I don't need to be popular! I'm not like you!"

"Look, I didn't choose to be popular…it just happened!"

"You're a bigheaded guy!"

"You're a snappy girl!"

Silence showered at the room…they looked at each other's eyes, having a sort of connection. After about 10 seconds, Kairi raised her eyebrow and spoke up, "Aren't you going to leave?"

"I thought you said to Kyle WE are going to sleep with him?"

"Don't tell me you'll take that seriously!"

"What if I will?"

"You won't!"

"Why not?"

"That's because you are about to leave my house RIGHT NOW!" Kairi demanded.

But Sora just stood there and stared at Kairi. "Why do you always keep staring at me?" she asked.

"Think about it Kairi…" he said.

He imitated what Kairi had just said to him. (A/N: I think it was on chapter 7 or 8…the one when Kairi said 'Think about it Sora'…if ever you remember.)

"Take Care…" she said softly, it's more like a whisper.

But since it was all quiet, Sora heard her. "I will…" he replied.

"Goodnight…" he said, his hand touched her face and leaned to kiss her on the lips.

--Sorry…I'll have to stop it here! I'm sorry if the chapter's not that good…I'm really rushing! So much to do…so little time! Hehehehe…Don't' forget to review! Or else…I would continue being a lazy bum! Hahahahaha…Til here!--

**Black Rose-18 SIGNING OUT…**

**--Click--**


	11. Anything Special

**I THINK I LOVE YOU **by Black Rose-18

**Disclaimer: **For the eleventh time of the eleventh chapter…I don't own Squaresoft…duh! As if I look like one! Hehehehehe…

**Black Rose-18 SIGNING IN…**

--I know, I know! You guys will KILL me!!! I haven't updated for I think months or about a year…maybe? I've really been busy with school…I'm aiming for the top students in our class, if you mind. Well…I hope you guys accept a sentence called "I'm sorry!" Don't worry, this chapter would be great…I HOPE!!! This is for you…and I hope you still want to give me a review…I just hope so…--

* * *

**Chapter 11:** _Anything Special?_

Sora leaned to Kairi to kiss her…and their lips met. But it was just a smack…more like a goodnight kiss. But with that, Kairi froze…she was very astounded. Sora left Kairi's house, and Kairi went to her room. She kept thinking about what just happened.

_Did he just kiss me?? It meant a lot to me…but for him…I don't think so. For a guy like him…I know it's but normal! But…why??? Why am I feeling these things to him? Why is he ALWAYS there??? Why…?_ Kairi thought.

It was Sunday morning, Kairi got up from her bed. And when she looked at her mirror, she noticed a post-it-note. She went to see who wrote it and what it says.

--Kairi, I can't let this night just happen…I really enjoyed staying with you and I want another date. Meet me at the pier 4:00 pm Sunday. I'll wait for you…Sora.--

That's what the note says. Sora must've slipped into Kairi's room and wrote a note for her. _Sora…what do you want from me?? You already have NAMINE…now what? Will I go to the pier? _Kairi thought. Then she glimpsed at the four last words Sora wrote…"I'll wait for you" _Will he really wait for me? I don't think so…_Then, Kairi looked at the window, it was cloudy and it looks like it's going to rain.

"Kaiwi! Let's eat!" Kyle entered the room.

"Yeah…I'm coming." Kairi replied.

Kairi went downstairs and spotted her mother placing pancakes on the table. "Good Morning, mom." she greeted.

"Well, good morning Kairi. C'mon, breakfast is ready."

The three of them sitted at their usual seats and ate breakfast. "So, Kairi, tell me…who was this guy you're with last night?" her mom asked as she fed Kyle.

"Sowa!" Kyle answered with a mouthful of food.

"Sora?" her mom repeated, "Aaahh…yes, I remember. He's the popular kid at your school. I even remembered he was the one who you…"

_**Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**_

The doorbell interrupted mom's words…

"I'll get it." Kairi said. She opened the door and saw a delivery boy. "These are for Ms. Kairi." He said.

"That's me…this is from whom?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a delivery boy here. I don't know who want to give this to you." With that, he left the house leaving a bouquet of pink daisies and a box of chocolates to Kairi.

Kairi is searching for a letter or a note but there is nothing. _Who wants to give this to me? Hope not Sora! And how did this person knew that pink daisies are my favorite? And that I love these chocolates?_ Kairi thought.

"So, who was that? And what's that you're holding?" Kairi's mom asked when Kairi went back to finish her breakfast.

"It's just the delivery boy…" Kairi answered.

Later on, Kairi was at her room surfing the net. Until there was a light knock on the door, "Kairi…" her mom called out. "Me and Kyle will just go to the doctor for a check-up…little Kyle seems to be sick, maybe because of the changing weather. Will you stay at home or will you go some place else where?"

Kairi remembered her date with Sora. _Will I go? Or not?_ She kept asking herself a couple of times, she looked outside and droplets of water start to fall. "I really don't know mom." she answered.

Mom and Kyle were gone after a while, and she continued her net surfing. That's what all she'd done for a couple of hours. Until…the lights flickered and then shut close, the computer was shutdown too. She realized the electricity went out. And the rain outside was harder than earlier. She checked her time…it was quarter to 6:00. _Oh no…what about Sora?! I hope he's not waiting for me…_Kairi thought. But she remembered, he said "I'll wait for you". What if he really waited for her?? She dashed through the stairs, got her umbrella and went outside.

The rain was really hard and the wind is blowing swiftly. She walked until she reached the pier. There was a guy standing at the edge of the pier without anything to protect him from the rain…he didn't even have a jacket. It must be Sora!

"Sora!" Kairi called out and went to where Sora is standing. "What are you doing?! Do you want to get sick?! Why are you staying here while the weather's like this?? Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm not out of my mind Kairi! I told you I'll wait for you!! And I know I've told you to meet me here at 4:00 but look what time it is…it's already 6:00! I know you don't like me and you're angry at me but does it has to be like this??" then, Sora fainted. "Sora!" Kairi shouted.

Sora slowly opened his eyes…he saw an angelic face staring at her with pity.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked.

"What am I doing here?" Sora asked as he sat down from Kairi's bed.

"Well, Mr. 'I'll wait for you', you just fainted a while ago and you probably have fever and cold so I suggest you stay here and have a rest for a while." Kairi said as she moved Sora to lie back in bed.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this condition…" Sora whispered to himself.

"I heard that! Are you blaming me because of your condition? You shouldn't have waited there!"

"I'm not blaming you…and is it my fault I waited for you? If you've come earlier then I shouldn't have stood there in the rain without anything to protect me!"

"I'm sorry, okay???" Kairi said sarcastically.

The door slowly opened and Kairi's mom came in with a bowl of soup. "Am I overhearing a LOVE QUARREL here?" her mom said as she handed the bowl of soup to Kairi.

"Now Kairi, I want you to take care of Sora while I'll take care of Kyle okay?" her mom added.

"What??? Take care of Sora..?! Do I look like a home nurse to you..?"

"No mom it's okay, you don't have to force Kairi…Maybe I'll just go home…" Sora answered with pity.

"Have you just called my mother 'MOM'???"

"No Sora, you're staying. The rain is still hard and it's not good for you to go home yet. And Kairi, you are responsible of what happened to him." With that, mom left with the bowl of soup in Kairi's desk.

Kairi looked at Sora with her arms folded across her chest. "Uhhmmm…I think I really need that soup for my recovery…" Sora said with a big grin. Kairi rolled her eyes and handed him the bowl of soup.

"I'm not asking you to give the soup to me…" Sora said.

"You just said that you need this soup for your recovery…duh!"

"I'm asking you to feed me." Sora answered with another big grin.

But Kairi didn't smile or have any comment. She just sat near her bed and watched the droplets of water fall unto her window sill. Sora must've got the idea that Kairi really doesn't want to take care of her so he reached for the bowl of soup and fed himself.

"Ow!" Sora exclaimed.

"What happened..?" Kairi asked.

"It's hot…"

Kairi giggled at the thought that Sora can sometimes really be dumb. So she took a deep breath and said, "Let me…" she grabbed the bowl of soup and started feeding Sora.

Sora smiled to himself. _Kairi can really be sweet at times…_he thought.

After eating, they chatted for a while. Sora noticed a bouquet of pink daisies at Kairi's vase. And he can't help but ask "Are those your favorite flowers…? Who gave those to you…?"

Kairi already got a hint that it's not from Sora. He won't ask that if he's the one who gave it. "Yes, those are my favorite flowers…I really don't know who gave it to me…someone just delivered it." Kairi shrugged. She went to her vase and reached for a piece of flower. She stood at her window and said, "Daisies are simply so wonderful…"

Sora looked at Kairi with deep thoughts…he felt something he doesn't understand. As if he knew her all his life…and he whispered, "You reminded me of someone…"

But Kairi heard Sora, she got curious and asked, "Who was it…?"

"Someone…special…very, very special…someone I have waited all my life…"

After a while of talking with each other, Sora took a rest. He was snoozing peacefully at Kairi's bed. And Kairi can't help but stare at him…he's like an angel in a deep sleep. She leaned closely to him and watched his every breath. She was so close to him that it's like as if she's going to kiss him.

_Who is it Sora…? Who's that 'someone special'…? _She thought as she gazed at him with her eyes full of care and concern.

Hours have passed and Sora opened his eyes slowly. He saw Kairi sleeping peacefully at her chair with her hand holding his. Sora smiled a little and got up. He felt better now. He carried Kairi slowly to her bed and left a note on her chair.

Thank you for taking care of me. See you tomorrow at school. –Sora

* * *

--Chapter 11 DONE…!!! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible…promise…!!! Please leave some reviews…!! Thank you…!!! Yipee…!!! The next chapter would be at school…what would happen…?? Hmmmm…that's something to think about…heehee…--

**Black Rose-18 SIGNING OUT…**

**--Click--**


	12. Confession

**I THINK I LOVE YOU **by Black Rose-18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Squaresoft…and I think you already know that.

**Black Rose-18 SIGNING IN…**

--Here's chapter 12! Thanks for those who reviewed…I was shocked that there are still people reading my story even though I haven't updated for a long time! Anyways…this chapter is for you! Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** _Confession_

Days passed and Sora and Kairi were always together. They spent every minute together that's why they became closer than before. Even the GT6 noticed that…so they can't help but ask Sora what's going on. Well, you're right. He's the 'chosen one'. The dare was long past but then Sora had introduced only one girl…Namine.

"Sora, the dare is having two girlfriends! Or even three! That isn't hard for you right?!" Cloud said. They were having their meeting at the GT6 authority.

"Of course not…! I will introduce to all of you another girl just give me time!" Sora answered.

"You need time?! Oh c'mon! You're joking! What about this 'Kairi' girl you're always hanging out with?! Don't tell me she's not part of the dare?!" Tidus said.

"NO! I would use ANY girl EXCEPT KAIRI…not her! She's out of this dare!" Sora said which made all the GT6 members very astounded.

"Since when did that girl became SO special to you ya?!" Wakka asked.

"She's not…I mean, she's just a friend. And friends don't do that to their friends, right? I don't want her to think that…nevermind." Sora said looking at the ground. He don't know what to say…

"If Kairi is really JUST A FRIEND, she'll understand that it's JUST A DARE. Unless if, she likes you or…you like her." Squall said seriously.

"Just wait and I'll introduce a girl okay?!" Sora said changing the topic. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it.

While the GT6 are having their conversation at their authority, Selphie, Yuffie and Kairi are also having their conversation at the school cafeteria.

"Okay…Kairi, just tell us…what's going on with you and Sora?!" Yuffie asked.

"We're friends. Pretty good friends…like, close friends." Kairi answered plainly while eating her food.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!" Selphie and Yuffie said simultaneously.

"Of course not…! We're really just friends…promise!" Kairi said raising her right hand to swear she's telling the truth.

"But you like him…right?!?!" Selphie said with a big grin.

"Okay! I admit…I do…" Kairi said blushing while Selphie and Yuffie are giggling histerically.

"Will you two just stop…? We're FRIENDS…" Kairi said smiling. "For now…"

The 'for now' phrase made Selphie and Yuffie giggle more…they're happy for their friend. She would be one of the luckiest girls in school! Well, Sora likes her…and she likes him back.

Sora was confused. _What will I do?? I LIKE KAIRI! But…she doesn't have to be in this dare! It's all Riku's fault! He and his stupid dare…! Now I'm confused…if I will ignore her, she would get hurt and would be puzzled why I am ignoring her. But if I confessed I like her and she likes me back…things would get worse. The GT6 would know about us for sure…and they would wonder why I haven't introduced her to them…and if I do…they would think that she's part of the dare…which is not. Damn! But wait…what if she doesn't like me? Well, she hates GT6…there would be a possibility that she won't like me too…that would hurt. But, if hurting her would be the case…then it's better if I would be the one hurted. Right…I'll confess to her my feelings…and I hope she DOESN"T feel the same way…_

Things are getting busy lately. Kairi is wondering why she haven't seen Sora since morning. She didn't even saw him at her classes. _What's going on?!_ She thought. She can't help but worry. Did she did something wrong?

_I knew the GT6 aren't really trusted!! Maybe he just used me for fun…_she thought. Kairi's mood changed…she became lonely of that thought. How she wished she didn't trusted him that fast!

She walked through the hallway with a bad mood. Good thing Selphie and Yuffie aren't with her or they'll ask tons of questions again why Kairi's acting like that. She went to her locker and as she opened it, a note fell.

Kairi,

Hi! I'm sorry if I haven't seen you the whole day. It just happens that I have many problems. Hope you understand. But I'll make up to it…meet me at the rooftop after school. I have something to tell you…

Sora

She folded the note and placed it in her folder. Well, he wasn't that bad after all. She smiled at the thought that Sora, one of the most popular and cutest boys in school, gave her a letter. But still, questions arose on her mind. _What does Sora wanted to tell me…?_

When her last class is over, she hurried to her locker to fix her things. Selphie and Yuffie were baffled of why Kairi is in such a hurry. She isn't like that before…actually, she's more on the 'don't be tense just relax' side. But they didn't mind…

After she had fixed her things…she ran to the rooftop, but on her way she bumped onto someone. "Ow!" she said as she stumbled back. _Why are they always on my way?!_

"Hey are you okay?" Riku asked as he helped her get up.

"Yeah…I'm just in a hurry…" she said.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked again.

"To the rooftop…" she answered.

The GT6 looked at each other with questions in their eyes. But she didn't bother to ask why…she just ran past them. The way to the rooftop is on the other side of the building and she doesn't want to keep Sora waiting…unlike before.

When she reached the rooftop, she's so stunned. _Did he do all this?_ She thought as she surveyed the place. It was full of petals of pink daisies and pink and yellow balloons. You could even see the whole city in here which made the rooftop even more amazing.

She approached Sora who was standing at the corner waiting for her. She also noticed 7 kids that are lined horizontally and is facing at the other side that's why she could only see their backs.

"Sora…what's this all about?" she asked perplexed.

"I told you I have something to tell you…right? I really don't know if you would believe me but…it's better to try." Then he whispered to the kids, "Go!"

The kids one by one faced them with a paper that has a corresponding letter written on it attached on their shirts. They shouted their letters…

"I" "L" "I" "E" "Y" "O" "U"

"Wait, wait…where's the other one?" Sora asked.

"Sorry Sora! I just went to the bathroom…" the little girl giggled. Sora slapped his forehead.

"K!" she yelled and went between the letters I and E. Kairi can't help but laugh. Sora really did this? You could see that the letters formed the words 'I LIKE YOU'.

Then, she was surprised when she saw 5 balloons that flew upward. Each balloon had the letters 'K' 'A' 'I' 'R' 'I' written on it. Kairi was really astonished by Sora's surprises.

"Okay kids…here's your money for your ice creams!" Sora said and handed them some money. The 8 kids dashed downstairs so that the two would have some time alone.

The moment was perfect…the place is gorgeous and the scene is on sunset. It's so romantic, right?

"Sora…I really don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything…" Sora answered. "I just wanted to tell you what I feel…Kairi, with the times I spent with you, I felt so happy. I don't know…maybe it's because…I am starting to have this feelings I don't understand…"

"I don't know if this is love…all I know is I really like you. And I care for you…" he held her hand and said, "Kairi, would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

--Waaahhh…too fast? Well, just wait for the next chapter!! Things are getting more and more exciting Sora is so sweet right? But that isn't over yet…there's still more surprises waiting! Just wait and see…Please review!! So that I would be more inspired…p –

**Black Rose-18 SIGNING OUT…**


	13. Falling For Each Other

**I THINK I LOVE YOU** by Black Rose-18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own squaresoft…

**BLACK ROSE-18 SIGNING IN…**

--Okay…here's chapter 13! This chapter would be SO SWEET… Anyway, enjoy the story…and thanks for those who reviewed! I know some of you would be shocked that I updated in a short notice! Ahihihi…But sorry for the late update…VERY BUSY!!!! Well, I have to make it up to you guys…so enough blabbing and here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_Falling for each other_

Sora can feel his heart beating really fast. _Kairi…please say no, PLEASE!! I don't want you to get involved with the dare! I want you to be my girlfriend but…I don't want you to think that I just did all of this because of that dare…_

"You know what Sora?" Kairi finally said after a moment of silence.

"What…?" Sora asked and still pleading in his mind that she would say no.

"I like you too…" Kairi said as she smiled happily.

Sora smiled too and they hugged each other. After that, they both watched the sunset…Sora placed his arms unto Kairi's shoulders and Kairi leaned on Sora's shoulder.

_I don't know what to do…I know I wanted her to say no but when I heard the four words she had said…it just makes me feel so happy inside…and so…contented._ Sora thought as they feel the breeze of the wind flowing into the air.

Later that night, Kairi's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Kai!! It's me Selphie!" the voice on the other line squeaked.

"Selph..! Why'd you call? Is there something wrong?" Kairi asked wondering why her friend called her.

"No…nothing's wrong! I just wanted to remind you that the big play's tomorrow!"

"Oh! Yeah…I almost forgot…! Sure I'd be there…"

"I'd be expecting you Kai!!! Don't forget!! School auditorium! 6 pm! Bye!" Then Selphie hanged up.

It's Saturday. When morning came, Kairi woke up with a smile on her face. It's as if everything around her is alright. She took a bath…dressed up and went out of her room to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

But just as she's about to go down the stairs, she heard giggling and laughing downstairs. It's her mom and Kyle…_Now what's going on…?_ Kairi thought.

"And then he started shouting hysterically!" a familiar voice said which made her mom and Kyle laugh harder.

_I know that voice…_Kairi said to herself.

She ran downstairs and to her surprise, "Sora!"

"Kairi! Good morning…! So I have met your…BOYFRIEND, Sora…" Kairi's mom said emphasizing the word 'boyfriend'.

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend!" Kairi defended.

"I am not???" Sora said stunned.

"He's not???" Her mother said shocked too.

"Not??" little Kyle said trying to cope up with what her mother and 'SOWA' said.

The three of them looked at Kairi with there mouths wide open waiting for Kairi to say a word. Kairi felt as if she had just said something that humiliated her personality. _What now? Is he my boyfriend…??_ Kairi asked herself confusingly.

"Not…yet." Kairi answered. Those two words made Sora and Kairi's mom relieved. Well, maybe little Kyle too.

"Why are you still standing there young girl…? Come here and eat your breakfast, you don't let your date waiting." Mom said in a scolding way.

"Uhh…wait, date?" Kairi asked confused.

Sora and Kairi's mom rolled their eyes. And Kairi felt as if she just had amnesia. _I woke up with everybody knowing that Sora's my boyfriend and now mom's telling me that we had a date…I must be still dreaming! Oh God…please wake me up!_ Kairi's thoughts were cut off by a snap of Sora's finger.

"Hey Kairi! Hurry up…we had lots of places to go to! I don't have all day to wait for you eat your breakfast…" Sora said.

Kairi just nodded and agreed but with lots of questions still marked in her face. She sat down and quietly ate but got annoyed when she noticed that her mom, Kyle and Sora are watching her eat.

"Mom! Sora…you don't have to watch every bite I take…"

They looked at each other and giggled softly. "Okay, then…me and Kyle would just be at the kitchen for a while…" her mom said.

So Sora and Kairi were left at the dining table. There was suddenly an odd silence. "So…where are you taking me?" Kairi finally asked as she lifted a spoonful of cereal.

"In the……………" then Sora started to mumble words that Kairi can't understand. So she turned to Sora with a question mark on top of her head. (A/N: Don't take that literally…hahaha…)

"What??" Kairi asked.

"Are you deaf or what?" Sora teased then he shouted out, "Mom! Kairi needs hearing aids!"

"Will you shut up?! I don't need hearing aids! And please, don't call MY mom 'mom'! I heard you're saying something…I just don't understand!"

"Why not…? Don't you understand English? You know, one word is enough for a wise man…" Sora smirked. He just loved how Kairi looked when she's pissed off.

"Whatever! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kairi thought that what she said would make Sora sorry but to her surprise, he just smiled. "What are you smiling at?! I said I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Kairi! What do you mean you're not going anywhere with Sora?? That's just rude! I thought you like him?!" Mom said as she entered the dining room carrying cutie Kyle.

Kairi's face went bright pink. "Well…uhh…yeah I like him…but…" she said grasping for words.

"Ok, so you like him…I can't find a reason why you won't go anywhere with him…"

Sora's smile gets bigger and bigger. Kairi just rolled her eyes. Well, she do like Sora…except for him teasing her. So she just continued her breakfast then went upstairs to dress up for her bolt from the blue date.

_Where would he take me THIS early?? It's still 8:00 in the morning…geez._ Kairi thought.

After a few minutes, they left Kairi's house and went to a place that's unbeknownst to Kairi. She had a handkerchief tied on her eyes so that it would really be a surprise.

"Sora! I don't think this is a good idea…where are you taking me???" Kairi said anxiously.

"We're almost there…" Sora said patiently.

"You have said that like 15 minutes ago!"

"Well, you asked the same question like 15 minutes ago!"

Kairi can't stand the suspense. But not before long, she stopped. "Sora???" she screamed. She began to realize that she kept on walking and walking not knowing that Sora's footsteps were long gone.

She doesn't know what to do. "SORA!!!" She felt pretty scared. She was about to remove the handkerchief that covered he eyes but instead, she listened quietly…she can hear birds chirping, the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees and…a guitar?!

"Desperate for changing…"

_Is that Sora??_ Kairi's thoughts became excited as she heard a male voice singing.

"Starving for truth…"

She became so curious so she removed the handkerchief that enclosed her eyes.

"I'm closer to where I started…"

When she slowly opened her eyes, she was astonished to see that she was actually in a very beautiful garden. Green grass surrounded the place and flowers bloom at the gazing sun.

"I'm chasing after you…"

She found herself standing under a large tree…she then slowly turned around to spot…

"I'm falling even more in love with you…

Letting go of all I've held on to…

I'm standing here until you make me move…

I'm hanging by a moment here with you…"

Sora was sitting on a soft blanket with a guitar with him. After the last line, he just stopped and smiled at Kairi. "Wow…I didn't know you play the guitar…" Kairi said still amazed.

"There's more to me that you don't know…" Sora said.

Those words impressed Kairi, she didn't know that Sora can be deep. "Like this!" then Sora sprayed water on Kairi with his water gun. Kairi's face got wet and her dress is soaked. Or not.

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and by that time, Sora ran and Kairi chased after him.

They chased each other and used the water gun as their source of weapon. When they got tired playing with each other like little kids, they went back under the tree and ate lunch. Yup, Sora prepared lunch for them.

He got a picnic basket with lots of delicious foodstuffs to eat. After they had eaten, they talked about anything and everything under the sun. They just talked and laughed and talked and laughed. Until, Sora said that he knew a place where they could relax and stay for a while.

Sora showed Kairi a perfect place. It's a swing made out of blanket that is tied from two trees. Sora laid there, placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes.

"And what do you expect me to do?? Stand here and watch you relax on that cozy swing??" Kairi said bothered.

Sora opened his eyes and simply said, "No."

"I want you to lie beside me…" he added with a grin from ear to ear. So Kairi was left with no choice…she lay beside Sora, leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The two seemed to be so relaxed at the comfy swing so they didn't noticed that they actually fell asleep. After about 3 to 4 hours, Kairi woke up…it's already past 4pm.

"Hey…Sora…Sora!" she called. She was waking Sora up while slapping his face lightly. Sora awakens, looked at his watch and before Kairi could speak, he said, "C'mon! Let's go! Before it's too late…"

Sora pulled Kairi up and they left the garden to go to… "Sora, this is not the way home!"

"Who said you're going home?!"

"You mean I'm not?!"

"Not YET."

"Where are we going this time?"

"That's for you to know and for you to find out." Sora said with a 'you'll see' grin.

Before Kairi could realize, she was already at the pier. It was sunset…a perfect moment. "Sora…it's beautiful…" Kairi said with a sweet smile. But nobody replied.

"Sora?" she called out. No one answered. She looked back and forth, left and right. No sign of Sora. _Oh geez…he's gone again. Don't tell me he's in with another surprise…I don't want to get wet again!_ Kairi thought.

Then, she noticed a guy figure at the end of the pier. She's trying to figure out who it is…she knew it's not Sora…duh! With the hair and the body…that's definitely not him. She walked nearer to recognize… "Riku?"

Yes, it was him. _He's here…again…??_ She thought. But Riku didn't utter a single word. He just smiled softly and lifted his hand just like saying 'come with me'. Kairi was just about to reach for Riku's hand but… "Kairi!"

She turned around to see…Sora. Who else?! "Sora! Where have you been?" Kairi asked.

"I just sorted out some stuff…" Sora said. Hmmm…what stuff?

"Well, good thing you're here…Riku's here too!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Riku?!" Sora asked with an astonished voice. "I don't know he goes to this place…where is he?"

"He's right…" Kairi turned around and found nothing. "…here…"

"Where??"

"Well, he's here a while ago…"

"Kairi…you're here with ME…you don't have to find Riku…" said Sora quite disappointed.

So he just led Kairi at the end of the pier and there they sat to watch the sunset. They were both staring at the sun and odd silence dominated the peaceful place.

"Kairi?"

"Hm?"

Sora looked at Kairi and Kairi gazed upon Sora's eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Then Sora closed his eyes and Kairi did too. They were very close to each other…until…

"Gotcha!" Sora shouted and he sprayed water to Kairi's face again using the water gun.

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And so they chased each other again but they're not using the water gun this time, due to lack of water supply. Sora just chased Kairi and tickled her while Kairi was trying to tickle Sora too but she didn't have enough power to defeat Sora.

It began to be dark so Kairi was probable that she needs to get home. "Sora…it's getting late!"

"No it's not…"

"What do you mean IT'S NOT?! It's already dark!"

"I know…" Sora said casually and continued walking.

"I'm getting tired you know!"

"No problem with that…" Then Sora grabbed Kairi and lifted her like a baby.

"Sora!! You don't need to carry me! Put me down!!!" Kairi said grasping. But Sora doesn't seem to listen to her. He just carried her and led her somewhere…

* * *

--Stop! Okay…longest chapter so far!! Well, thanks for the reviews…I hope I got more! I really made this chapter LONG so that I could make up with you guys about my late update…again, I'm sorry! Hey, I also want you guys to read a very lovely story by my friend Kawaii Hana…her story is a Seiftis fic, entitled "What would I be without you" PLEASE READ! Thanks…don't forget to review! Thanks again! And oh, the song that Sora sang and played in the guitar in this chapter is entitled "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse...You can listen to it, it's a very nice song! Promise! And it really fits the scene... 'Til here…

**BLACK ROSE-18 SIGNING OUT…**


End file.
